The Meeting After
by Ludi Ling
Summary: Sequel to FF7. The characters take a look at their lives three years after the defeat of Sephiroth, when they decide to reprise their journey. Each of them catch up on how their lives have changed. CloudAeris, CloudTifa. COMPLETE!
1. Prologue

**Note: **This story takes place three years after the ending of Final Fantasy 7, and will include the entire cast of characters, how they have changed and where their futures now lie.

This story is fairly old - it was written round about 1999 when I was still in my teens. Even though it is old, I hope you will enjoy it. There will also be sequel after it is finished. :)

* * *

**:: The Meeting After ::**

**Prologue**

It was early morning, and the wind was howling outside. Leaves rustled incessantly against the windowpane as they were torn away from the safety of their branches and whirled about until they could bear it no longer. And then, they would drop to the floor, exhausted, only to be whipped up occasionally by the never-satisfied nighttime breeze.

In the crook of Cloud's arm, Tifa stirred. Snuggling up against his chest, she murmured something, then quietened and drifted back peacefully into an untroubled sleep. Cloud shifted himself awkwardly to make his position a little more comfortable, careful not to awaken the girl beside him. He half sat, half lay, his eyes wide open, wide-awake. There were often nights when he could not sleep, and during these frequent occasions, he took the time to mull over nothing in particular.

Tonight, Cloud thought, was different. He had no idea why, but the conviction had come as naturally to him as many other things he had experienced in the past. There was something in the wind that night, something different. He could not for the life of him imagine what it was, nor if it was ever really there: but the knowledge that it existed within his head remained a teasing, tantalising enigma.

Cloud absently stroked Tifa's hair, as he often did when she lay next to him in bed. He liked the soft, comforting feel of the silky strands against his skin; it pacified him, perhaps a little strangely. Calmer now, Cloud smiled to himself. A faint tinge of first light was touching the blackness outside, signalling the certainty that the new day was on its way.

"Cloud?"

Tifa had awakened beside him, and he had been in such deep thought that he hadn't even noticed it. Her voice and face were still bleary with sleep as she looked up at him, her features mildly inquiring.

"Trouble sleeping again?" she asked.

Cloud nodded.

"Yes, but I don't mind, I was only thinking." he paused "It's nearly morning."

Tifa gazed passingly out of the window.

"So it is. Are you getting up early then?"

"I don't know. It depends on whether you can keep me here or not."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tifa inquired, staring up at him archly. Cloud gave her a half smile and shrugged evasively. Tifa pulled a face at him and held him close to her, burying her face next to his chest.

"I could keep you, if you really wanted me to, but something tells me you wouldn't. What were you thinking of?"

Cloud shrugged.

"Oh, just about how the others are getting on. I thought that perhaps we should pay them a visit."

"Why not just write them a letter or drop them a line?"

"I don't know. It's just not the same, I suppose. We haven't seen most of them in nearly three years. Red dropped in last year, but that's only because he lives just across the Delta River. I want to know how everyone else is doing."

There was a short silence, and then Tifa suddenly started up.

"Cloud, I just had a brainstorm!"

"Sounds funny coming from you." he joked.

Tifa pouted.

"Don't tease me, Cloud. In fact, I think you'll _like_ this idea."

"Okay, I'm sorry. So tell me this brilliant idea."

"Well," Tifa began excitedly, apparently having forgiven him "I thought that maybe we could retrace our old journey after Sephiroth, and meet everyone on the way! How does that sound for an idea?!"

"What, you mean travel the whole Planet just like that?!" Cloud cried, half shocked.

"Well, why not?" Tifa continued "We could take everyone along with us, and then have a massive meeting at the last place we stopped at."

"A party at the Crater?" Cloud put in sarcastically "Sounds like fun, Tifa."

Slightly put out, Tifa thought again for a while, then spoke again.

"Okay, so maybe the Crater isn't a very good idea for a meeting place after all. But what about the City of the Ancients?"

"That old place?!" Cloud exclaimed depreciatingly "But it's swarming with archaeologists nowadays!"

Tifa wriggled out from under his arm and climbed up on to his chest.

"You're scared Cloud Strife, I know you are!"

"No, I'm not." he replied a little defensively.

"Yes, you are," she retorted "you're too afraid to go back there."

Cloud fell quiet. He _was_ scared, in a way. What had happened there three years ago had caused him much heartache afterwards. He wasn't too keen on replaying it to himself all over again. Tifa saw his troubled look, and put on her most pleading countenance.

"Oh, please Cloud! Don't worry about the archaeologists. If we have Reeve with us, he can send them away! Please, Cloud!"

The question flitted around in Cloud's head: _why not_? With a sudden laugh, he leaned forward and kissed the girl's nose.

"All right, Tifa, you win. Your wild fantasy may have some merit after all."

* * *


	2. Retracing Steps

**:: I :: Retracing Steps**

Two days after, both Tifa and Cloud made the journey from their home in Nibelheim to the East Continent. Their destination was to be Midgar City, where the journey had begun long ago. Their boat from the Corel Strait had docked in on the beach to the north of the old Shinra capital, and the couple had decided to use one of the new helicopter-taxis to make the journey to the magnificent ruin where their quest had first started.

Little was said on the way. Cloud had not ventured into this part of the world for quite some time, and it was relatively hard to get used to it all over again. The once barren plains that had surrounded the outskirts of the city were now fertile and green, rolling fields of flowers and trees, and streams and wildlife. The Planet, Cloud thought, is very green; just like the Lifestream - and he felt quite proud with himself at making the connection. And then he felt strange in his heart as he remembered how it used to be, with the feelings of hope and despair, that could not quite be divorced from the other, and the inescapable hate. And now there was just peace.

He and Tifa paid their fare and stood back as the helicopter ascended into the air. Once it had disappeared into the sky with a whirl of spinning air currents, the two turned and walked down a grassy slope and took in the sight before them.

Midgar, too, was green, and no longer that cold and silvery grey. At least, it had become more so since Cloud had last seen it. The derelict city stood as a poignant message to all those who had witnessed the apocalyptic event that had nearly cost the Planet its life. Houses stood, gutted, reduced to their simple construction framework. Walls of metal and brick lay scattered far and wide for all to see. The empty shell of the ruined Shinra Building still towered over the rest of the sad, shattered site, and even from the distance, Cloud could make out the now faded red logo that had been the insignia of the Shinra Company. Crawling green climbers had grown over the rusting remains, and there was no doubt that the city of Midgar would soon be lost in a sprawling jungle in a few centuries time.

"Makes you think of funny things, doesn't it?" Tifa remarked, holding back her wind-tossed hair. It was the first time she had spoken since they had left the helicopter.

"You said that in another ruin a long time ago," Cloud quipped "In the City of the Ancients, if I recall rightly."

"Well, it does, doesn't it." Tifa continued "Think about it. This is where I lived for four years. I joined AVALANCHE here and opened up the Seventh Heaven. This is where Biggs and Wedge and Jessie died, and where everything began." She bit her lip and her chin trembled ever so slightly. "When I think about it, Cloud...your mother chose this place for me. If she hadn't brought me here..."

She stopped, but didn't cry. Cloud reached out and placed his arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her.

"Lots of happy things happened here too," he said softly, and she nodded.

They walked to the edge of the ruin, their feet crunching on broken glass and railing. The skeletons of the old slum houses stood around in their unsightly clusters, crumbling to bits. To Cloud's right stood the still imposing remnants of an old church. He turned to look at Tifa, who was inspecting a house not far off.

"Tifa, which sector do you think this was?"

Tifa straightened, looked about her thoughtfully.

"Sector Five, I should imagine." she replied "Why?"

Cloud did not answer. He walked slowly up to the old church and then stopped. Amongst the rotting floorboards was a carpet of bright yellow flowers, touching the building's corpse with a ray of sunshine. And then, a little further on, lay a little patch of sky blue. Cloud walked on until he came up to the small flowerbed. Bending over, he cast his eye over the tiny blooms to inspect them. He touched a petal here, there. He recognised them straight away. Forget-me-nots. Smiling a little to himself, he plucked at a stem, and brought it to his lips, gazing up at the wall opposite him. A life-sized figure of Christ on a crucifix still looked down at Cloud from its place on the wall.

"Sephiroth almost took your place," Cloud half-whispered, "but not quite."

It may have been a trick of the light, but the face of the statue almost seemed to smile.

Tifa was standing beside him.

"What's the matter Cloud? Memories?"

Cloud stood up and turned to his lover, not bothering to answer her question. With the demeanour of some shy schoolboy, he held out the forget-me-not to her.

"Here, have this," he offered. "I never gave it to you the first time round."

Tifa looked mildly puzzled as she received the flower.

"First time..." she examined the bloom carefully, and after a short moment, her eyes began to cloud over. "Oh." was all she could manage to say.

* * *

The new presidential building was quite full and bustling, but no Reeve was to be found inside.

"He's gone abroad to oversee the new regulations of the Mako Reactors," his secretary informed Cloud and Tifa after inquires into his whereabouts.

"Well, where exactly could we find him?" Cloud asked the small, smiling, smartly dressed woman. "It's very important."

The woman shrugged.

"He's on the New Continent at the moment. He may be in Gongaga, or Corel, or..."

Cloud sighed.

"Don't worry, miss," he reassured. "We'll find him."

* * *

A couple of days later, a blue-bricked, quaint mining village came into sight on the horizon. Kalm Town was still as calm and peaceful as it had been before. People still went about their normal business as before., only seeming mildly surprised at the presence of Cloud and Tifa.

"This is where we'll see Elmyra." Tifa said, looking about at the still strangely turreted towers.

After asking around for the whereabouts of Elmyra's home, the two were directed to a small house on the edge of the village. This had been painted in a fresh coating of indigo paint, in keeping with the rest of the town.

"What a lovely house!" Tifa exclaimed at the tiny, gabled building. "We should have one like this, Cloud."

"Don't even think about it," Cloud warned, as he knocked briskly on the door.

Elmyra, who poked her head round the side as she did so, opened it slowly. Cloud had not seen her for a very long time, but she seemed to have gained a more youthful appearance in the years since their last meeting, for her cheeks glowed, her eyes were bright and she was a little plumper. She gasped in surprise to see them at first, then a wide smile lit up her pleasant face.

"Cloud! Tifa! How nice to see you at last!"

She bestowed them each with large hugs, and then stood back to look at them.

"You're both looking marvellous!" she enthused.

"So are you."

Elmyra actually blushed.

"Lady Luck's been good to me recently." she paused and smiled "It's such a coincidence that you've come along now. I have some special visitors you'd like to see."

Cloud's interest was aroused.

"Oh? Who?"

The older woman tapped a forefinger against her nose.

"You'll soon see."

They were led through a narrow, yet cosy little corridor, and then into the living room.

At the window of the room was standing a little girl, with large brown eyes and hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. As the two entered, she turned from the sun-illuminated pane to gaze at the visitors. As she did so, her face broke into a wide smile; the next moment she had run into Cloud's arms.

"Cloud! Tifa! You're back!"

Cloud held a seven-year old Marlene to him, then knelt down so that he could look into her face. She still possessed those familiar sparkling chocolate-coloured eyes, wide, sweet and precocious, even alluring for a girl her age. Cloud found himself grinning in spite of himself.

"How much you've grown!" he cried.

Marlene glowed and stood up a little straighter. "I'm going to be eight next month."

"Really? What a big girl!"

"She sure is, ain't she."

Cloud and Tifa looked up to see a beaming Barret, standing up straight from his seat in the corner of the room. This Barret was much different from the old one: no longer rough and moody, he exuded the sort of joyful presence that was typical of someone who was now contented with his life.

"Hi, Barret," Cloud greeted, perhaps a little more sombrely "Long time, no see."

"Yeah, strange, isn't it. Us meeting up here." There was an undertone to his voice that showed he felt as solemn as Cloud in the remembrance of their old comradeship "Well, I guess it had to happen sometime soon."

He gave Cloud a mighty clap on the back, then caught Tifa up in a bear hug.

"Barret!" Tifa cried, after she'd disentangled herself "Your gun's gone!"

Barret lifted his right arm comically. He was wearing a long-sleeved shirt, and from underneath it a mechanical false-hand was peeping out.

"Why would I keep that ol' thing for?!" he joked "I'm no eco-warrior anymore, am I!" he waggled the metal joints expertly "I'm gonna get a skin of latex done soon, and then this hand will be as good as new."

"I think daddy's funny without his gun," Marlene remarked seriously, and they all laughed a little.

After Elmyra had all sat them down with cups of tea, the talk began. A question had been nagging Cloud for quite some time now, and he needed to get it out of his system.

"So, Barret," he began after carefully setting down his cup on the nearby coffee table, "Why are you and Marlene here anyway?"

Barret began to flush a little, oddly enough.

"Well...Marlene's kinda attached to Elmyra. It comes from those days when Elmyra was takin' care of my little girl, you know."

"Oh. I see," Cloud lied casually.

"Well, as you know." Barret continued quickly, with a hint of embarrassment "I've been rebuilding Corel. As a matter of fact, the job's nearly finished. So I thought I'd take Elmyra up there to see how it looks. It's sort of...a thank you present for all she did to take care of my Marlene."

Elmyra had been sitting quietly drinking her tea with a demure, innocent look on her face that remained as she spoke.

"In fact, we were leaving to go tomorrow. Would you like to come?"

Cloud nodded.

"That might be a good idea. You see, Tifa and I have been making plans to go there anyway."

"You have?" Barret looked surprised, and Cloud hastened to inform him and the others of the intended journey. When he had finished, actual tears were standing in the big man's eyes.

"Retrace the old journey? Cloud, do you know how much that would hurt not only me - but all of us?"

"Maybe that's why we're going." Cloud put in thoughtfully, "To finally wash our hands of it."

Barret simply nodded. "Yeah. But Cloud, there are things I don't want to forget about that trip. I think we all learned something. You know Cloud, it feels kinds weird to say this, but...you're actually my friend. And when I think about all that happened , I kinda understand why."

Cloud smiled to show he understood too.

* * *

Another sleepless night caused Cloud to slip out of bed and take to wandering downstairs. The night was decidedly warm even for summer, and this had added to his discomfort. As he reached the bottom of the steps, he was surprised to see the light on in the kitchen. Feeling puzzled, he pushed open the slightly ajar door.

Elmyra was sitting at the table, her eyes unfocused and her fingers closed around a glass of water. She glanced up as Cloud walked in, then passed him a weary smile.

"Can't sleep?" she asked knowingly "Neither can I."

Cloud sat down opposite her. He knew what she was thinking of.

"Are you coming with us?" he asked the older woman. Elmyra sighed, shrugged and sipped at her glass of water.

"I don't know. Perhaps. Perhaps not. Maybe I'll stay behind in Corel when we get there and let you get on with whatever it is you want to do."

Cloud knew Elmyra's true purpose for going to Corel, but he said nothing. He knew also why she wasn't too keen on following the others on the route of their old quest.

"I wouldn't worry," he tried to reassure her. "I'm afraid of doing it too."

Elmyra glanced up at him sharply, and there was a bitter expression in her eyes.

"Why?"

"Partly because of the same reason you are afraid."

The woman's hands slumped on to the table, and despair filled her face as Cloud touched the worn fingers. The lips of the other trembled ever so slightly.

"Aeris," was all she could say.

Even to hear the name caused Cloud's heart to jump. That was why he hardly mentioned it anymore.

"It's all right," he whispered pathetically, knowing it was all a stupid lie. Elmyra shook her head slowly.

"No, it never will be. I miss her too much. Her voice...sometimes I think I can hear her voice..."

"She's too good to be in this world," Cloud interjected, almost whimsically.

Elmyra stared up at him.

"You speak of her as though she were alive."

Cloud wondered whether he should tell the woman the truth. No; it would break her spirit further, because she would never see that angel again, even though she were still somewhere in this world, alive.

"Sometimes," he chose his words carefully "it's hard to think of her as dead."

A tear rolled down the cheek of the woman beside him.

* * *

_Next: The journey continues, Tifa and Cloud discuss their relationship, and Barret is forced to face what lies in his heart._


	3. What Lies in the Heart

**:: II :: What Lies in the Heart**

The next day the five - Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Elmyra and Marlene - travelled early with the Kalm miners to the Mythril Mines. The miners all seemed to know the safest way through the swamps without disturbing any of the feared Midgar Zoloms, so the group was quite safe.

"Not that we'd have had any trouble, even if we did encounter one of those monsters." Cloud said to himself. Barret stared at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, what with my sword skills and strength..." Cloud began slyly.

"I thought you'd given that up." Barret was wide-eyed.

"I like to keep up a little practice." Cloud shrugged. "Otherwise my body gets all sore."

"It does, you know," Tifa confirmed knowingly, with a secret little smile.

They passed without trouble through the shining Mythril Mines and marvelled awhile at its splendour. It seemed a bit strange at first to have none of the other two original members with them; and, surprisingly, it seemed a bit strange not to have any unpleasant encounters with the Turks!

After plenty of jokes from Barret about the 'old times', they finally made it back to normal ground. The next stop was to be Junon Harbour.

* * *

Never had a village looked so different. The once stifling, polluted town had almost been cleared up entirely of the rubbish and fumes, even though the town still rested in the shadow of the airport above.

"When we first came here," Barret was patiently telling his daughter, "the Shinra had left this place to rot in a layer of waste from Junon Airport. It was a sickening sight, I can tell you."

While Marlene had been listening with wide eyes, Cloud and Tifa were giggling at Barret's wild retellings.

"You know," Tifa smirked "I think Barret should write children's books."

They had been walking down the broadway, when a voice suddenly hailed them from a nearby house. Turning, Cloud saw that it was an old woman who had been calling to them. He recognised her at once.

"Forgive me, sir," she apologised breathlessly. "But I couldn't help but recognise you and some of the others in your party. We met last time you were here. It must have been about three years ago."

"Yes, I remember." Cloud nodded. "You thought I was from SOLDIER."

"That's right." The woman beamed. "Things have changed since then."

"You're tellin' me," Barret grinned.

"So," the woman continued, almost shyly, "how about having a place to stay for the night?"

"We'd love to," Cloud replied.

It was at noon that Cloud decided to take a breath of fresh air (and this time it really was fresh air!). He wandered down to the beach almost aimlessly, though this was only because he was deep in thought. Things had inevitably changed in the years that had passed since they had all come together last, and yet some things still seemed to be the same. It was very strange, yet Cloud knew it to be true. It was almost as if the Planet were trying to send a message to them, by repeating some of the things that had happened before.

Having reached these conclusions, Cloud was not surprised to see a faintly familiar figure in the distance as he turned the corner to the beach. The person was standing in the shallow end of the water, and beside her was the huge frame of a large, yet graceful-looking dolphin. Cloud walked down the soft sand and pebbles until he stood beside the young girl in the water.

"Hello." he said, simply.

The girl turned quickly, and as she looked at him, her eyes widened, and she blushed. She, too, had changed. She was much taller, and her chest and hips had filled out a little. She was pretty, in a regular, unexceptional sort of way, and she had a becoming sort of shyness about her.

"I seem to remember you, sir." she told him as she told him, as she looked him up and down with pale blue eyes.

"Yes. We met some years ago." Cloud answered smilingly. The girl's eyes opened wider.

"Mr. Cloud, is that really you?!"

"Just call me Cloud, Priscilla."

She grinned "All right, Cloud."

They turned back to look at the silvery dolphin prancing up and down amongst the waves. The beautiful creature seemed to canter almost playfully about the two, and Cloud fancied it recognised him.

"Is that Mr. Dolphin?" he asked. Priscilla laughed.

"Poor Mr. Dolphin died last year. This is his son."

"What do you call him, then?" Cloud asked jokingly. "Dolphin Junior?"

"I'm a bit too old to give them names now," she replied almost loftily. Cloud stifled a laugh, and nodded. He remembered the slippery, silky feel of the dolphin as he'd climbed on its back, and the unity he'd felt with nature in that magnificent moment. He savoured the memory until Priscilla broke the silence.

"Cloud, you saved my life," she said, not looking at him. "You don't know how much I'm grateful. Everyday the importance of what you did looms larger. Thank you so much."

"Oh, it was only a little thing I did for you," he replied a little wistfully.

"Little?" There was a testy note to her voice.

"You should have seen the other things I did," he sighed.

"You're a hero, Cloud," she said firmly.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes," she retorted, "you are."

He didn't like to contradict her.

"Cloud," she ventured after a short silence, "are you...married?"

He was half-shocked by the question. "Very nearly," he replied, unable to think of a way out of it.

"Oh." There was a sort of disappointment in her voice. She looked up. "Who is it? The girl with green eyes?"

Cloud began to laugh helplessly, and Priscilla was startled.

"What is it?"

He checked himself. "Oh nothing. No, it isn't her. I haven't seen her for a long time. It's the other girl. The one with brown hair."

"What's her name?"

"Tifa."

"Oh yes. I remember. Tifa."

Cloud looked carefully at the pretty-faced girl, and noticed that her lower lip was trembling. In a low voice, he tried to speak kindly to her.

"Priscilla, what's wrong?"

She said nothing for a long while; and then suddenly, she flung herself into his arms and buried her head into his chest.

"Oh Cloud." she wailed "Oh Cloud!"

He gently patted her head.

"It's all right, Priscilla. It's all right."

* * *

They were taken by boat to Costa del Sol the very next morning. The ride was long, and then the tropical heat waves suddenly appeared on the horizon from the distant landmass. They docked in at the bay, and walked out into the sweltering heat. As usual, the resort was buzzing with tourists, and as usual, the air-conditioning did nothing to fight off the heat.

"You don't know how happy I am to be back here," Tifa sighed, going off into transports of delight.

"I take it you're going off to the beach." Cloud spoke wryly.

"Why not?" Tifa rose an eyebrow at him. "Aren't you coming?"

"I think I'd better book a hotel room first," he said sarcastically.

"What a good idea," Barret added.

"Well I don't care," Tifa retorted. "I'm going."

With a toss of her dark hair, Tifa had turned and was walking back down the beach. Once she was out of earshot, Barret spoke.

"Does she often do that to you?" he asked Cloud curiously.

"It's a habit of women, I suppose," Cloud shrugged.

Barret shivered.

"You know, I'd almost forgotten what it feels like. Kinda makes me think twice 'bout gettin' married again."

"Why, were you planning to?" Cloud asked slyly.

Barret glared at him, in much the way he used to before.

"Shuddup, Cloud. You're the one who should be plannin' marriage, boy. I mean, you and Tifa are as thick as thieves together. You should be thinking about settling down with her for real."

"Can you imagine a person like me 'settling down' just like that?" he replied "It'll take me many long, hard years to shake down to normal. You see, I was born to be an adventurer. I was born to do stupid, crazy things."

"You're tellin' me," Barret said under his breath.

"He's right though, you know," Elmyra added.

* * *

Later on, after Tifa had finally returned after her evening bath to wash off the salt water of the day, Cloud informed her that he wouldn't mind going to the beach after all.

"What, when darkness is falling?! I've just had my shower you know!"

"It'll be a lot more peaceful at this time of the evening." Cloud informed her "All the tourists will be getting ready for bed."

"And so should we." Tifa returned crisply "It's no time for wandering down the beach."

"Why not? We'll have the whole place to ourselves."

Unsurprisingly, this observation changed Tifa's attitude drastically. It was not long before they were both standing bare foot on the warm, wet carpet of sand, gazing out over the sea to the last flicker of orange light in the distance. The stars were already beginning to peep out from the slowly blackening sky.

"Do you still wonder if the stars can hear us?" Cloud asked her, as they sat down on a low slope of sea-grass and sand granules.

"It's funny you should ask." Tifa replied airily, "I was just wondering exactly that."

"I thought you might be."

"So, Cloud," she said after a short silence during which the sun had disappeared behind the ocean "are you having any regrets about this so far?"

He thought about it for a while, then shook his head.

"No. It's been all right so far. In fact, it's actually been pretty good. It's true that it's brought back all those painful memories, but they're kind of...What's the word...?"

"Bittersweet." Tifa supplied. "Yes, I know the feeling."

There was another quiet, and no sound could be heard, except for the soft swishing of the indigo waves at their feet. Then Tifa spoke again, a long finger curling a lock of her chestnut brown hair.

"Cloud," her voice was very small and tiny "do you love me?"

He decided that she was being playful with him.

"Of course I do!" he cried, almost depreciatingly. She stared up at him, and her face was serious.

"No, I mean, do you _really_ love me?"

He gazed back at her, wondering about her question and how he should answer it.

"Yes." he answered finally. "I do."

"Really?" she persisted, her voice quite earnest, but not pleading.

"Yes." he repeated. "Why? Are you worried about something?"

"No. It's just that it's nice to hear you say it once in a while."

"Oh, come on, Tifa, do you expect me to buy that?"

She passed him a wry grin "I guess you know me better than I thought you did."

"Of course." he replied as patiently as he could "Now tell me what's on your mind."

"It's just that..." she exhaled slowly, and seemed to be thinking about her words carefully "sometimes I wonder if what you feel for me is as complete as it should be."

"What do you mean 'complete'?" he was genuinely puzzled.

"Well, you see," she hunched her knees up to her chest, "sometimes it feels as if you only love me as second-best."

He stared at her in disbelief.

"Tifa, that's a horrible thing to say!"

"But it's true, isn't it?"

Cloud was still in a state of momentary shock. He managed to shake his head. "No, it isn't. What made you think that?"

Tifa bit her lip and looked out to sea.

"When we last went to the City of the Ancients, you said you saw _her_ again.

I know it sounds stupid, but if she's alive then...I'm afraid that..."

"So that's what this is all about." Cloud murmured half sulkily.

"Why, aren't my feelings justified?" Tifa probed him.

Cloud picked up a nearby pebble and threw it into the sea. The ripples shattered the image of a perfectly pearly reflection of a full moon, then were eaten up by the waves.

"Maybe." he finally replied.

"Maybe?"

"Yes...it's hard to say." He felt suddenly cold, and it was as though the temperature had suddenly dropped. "Yes, she's still alive and I still love her, in a way. But if I ever saw her again..." he lowered his head, "...I think we'd have changed too much to feel anything meaningful for each other anymore. What I feel for her is an emotion locked in a past self that no longer exists. And she probably feels the same way too. Do you understand that?"

"I think so," she replied, and her voice was very quiet.

Cloud remained silent. It had cost him a lot to say all that he had, and he wasn't too keen to elaborate on it. He could find no words to explain the relationship he had had, and _still_ had, with that enigmatic girl, for it was, in truth, still a sort of mysterious relationship that they shared.

Tifa suddenly moving to lean against his shoulder interrupted his thoughts, and he could feel her soft hair on his cheek as she spoke.

"I know you can't feel the same for both her and I," she whispered, a hint of sadness in her voice. "But I forgive you."

Feeling peculiar about it, Cloud was touched by her words. Reaching out an arm, he drew her to him and kissed her softly. She clung to his jacket hard, and he noticed that she shivered a little. Yes, it was getting a little too cold for comfort. When at last they broke free from each other, Cloud found her arms even more tantalising in their welcoming warmth.

"It's hard to believe that we hardly knew each other, even in the old days," he mused to himself as he held her tight to him.

"What made you say that?" she asked, her breath on his neck.

"I don't know. I never used to know you, and it's strange, that's all."

"You do now, and that's all that matters," she replied.

"I suppose you're right," he conceded.

Much later, and when it was even darker, Cloud pulled away from Tifa's arms, kissed her, and realised he didn't want to stop.

* * *

Barret had been in a jumpy mood for some time now, and this failed to improve as the small company travelled from the tropical resort and through the soaring mountain range towards Corel. In fact, his frame of mind seemed to worsen. He refused to stop talking, and kept his companions in fits of annoyance during the whole trip down to the newly built village.

It was high noon by the time that they arrived in Corel. It still remained in its small valley a little way from Mount Corel, and still the welcoming smoke-trails exuded from the new homes. Cloud was amazed at the difference nearly three years and Barret's handiwork had given the old coal-mining town. The whole site looked brand-new, and nothing seemed to resemble anything of the previous Corel. Small, yet neatly bricked and inviting houses were scattered round about on the golden, sunburnt surface. Children ran about with smiling faces, men walked about with their tools with expressions of complete contentment, and the village elders sat, watching over their new town with satisfaction in their bright eyes.

"Wow, this place has sure been given a face-lift," Cloud murmured, looking about in amazement. Barret looked proudly at the others.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" he grinned "A lot of hard work's gone into this little baby."

" 'Little baby' you call it?" Tifa repeated, amused.

Barret shrugged modestly "Well, it's been growing as slowly and steadily as one." he turned round to pick up his young daughter, and tenderly placed her on his broad shoulder "Well, Marlene, this is our home, our _real_ home. Kinda makes me proud to be givin' you a place like this at last."

Marlene gazed down at him with gentle eyes.

"I love you, daddy," she whispered, and kissed his head neatly.

Elmyra too had been jittery ever since she had arrived in Corel. Cloud, sensing this, and even expecting it all along, avoided her , hoping not to provoke her mood even further.

"It's wonderful, Barret!" she enthused after an evening walk through the village. "A work of art!"

Barret beamed proudly, but said nothing.

Cloud took a look round at the now picturesque setting of Corel, musing at its resemblance to an old Western-style homestead. In the distance, the sun was setting behind a tawny desert mountain, filling the earth with its last vestige of warmth.

"I take it Corel is going back to its roots," Cloud said to Barret.

"Yup," the bigger man agreed. "It's back to coal-mining for Corel. You wouldn't believe the demand for the stuff after Reeve's Mako-reduction plan. Corel's gonna be doin' well now, I'm glad to say."

"Dyne would be pleased," Tifa said, after a momentary pause.

"Yeah." Barret nodded, and his eyes were faraway. "Dyne would be so happy to see Corel like this at last."

* * *

About an hour later, while Elmyra was seeing Marlene off to bed, and while Tifa was enjoying one of her daily showers, Cloud and Barret went out on to the veranda of Barret's ranch-style house, and watched the crested eagles flying back home across the peaks of Mount Corel against the indigo sky.

"Kinda makes me sad, you know Cloud." Barret sighed, after a long silence during which they'd been taking in the nighttime scenery. Cloud turned to gaze at him questioningly.

"What does?"

"All this. Corel." The large man sighed again, picked up a small pebble nearby, and threw it into the distance. When it landed, Cloud could not see it for the darkness. Barret continued slowly "I suppose it's just that all the others - Myrna, Dyne, Eleanor - they've never got to see any of this...they never will. All my sorries have come a little too late."

"Better late than never." Cloud quoted softly.

"Yeah, well," Barret replied sombrely. "It's time I did somethin' for them anyways. You don't know how guilty I've been feelin' inside myself for all these years. Kinda scary when you think about it."

Cloud nodded sympathetically, then decided that he'd ask a question he wouldn't normally have dared to.

"Barret," he began carefully "can you tell me what's going on between you and Elmyra?"

Surprisingly, Barret didn't even flinch.

"Elmyra and me?" he grinned a little "Well, let's see...I like her, and she likes me, and that's about all there is to it."

Cloud raised an eyebrow "All there is to it? Barret...?"

"Okay, okay!" the older man looked a little defensive. "Look, I like Elmyra a lot and I've been planning to propose to her. Satisfied?"

Cloud was astonished for a moment; then he gave Barret a slap on the back.

"Barret! I wouldn't have thought it of you! You sneaky devil!"

"Hey, this is serious!" Barret rebuked him "No need to make it into a big joke!"

"Now you're sounding like Cid." Cloud remarked comically, then he turned more pensive "So what made you decide?"

Barret shrugged and continued to look out on to the horizon.

"Several reasons really, including the obvious ones. The truth is, Cloud, I sorta miss havin' a woman around, and Marlene needs a mother: and as luck would have it, she seems kind of attached to Elmyra. I know that Myrna would have wanted me to marry again, if it would give me happiness..." he exhaled, and there was sadness on his face "I've thought about it, and the more I do, the more it makes sense. Elmyra and I need each other. She's been pretty cut up after losin' Aeris, and I need to make a fresh start. So..."

He gave Cloud a look that suggested finality, and the younger nodded. Barret was right. He and Elmyra did need each other.

* * *

Elmyra refused to move on with the others, even though Cloud knew that she did not like to be parted from Barret.

"I'd rather stay with Marlene in Corel." she insisted "I don't think I could bear going on this 'excursion' of yours - not now anyway."

One and all understood why Elmyra would give up the trip, even if it meant giving up being with Barret.

"You will join us in the City of the Ancients later on?" Barret asked her eagerly.

"We'll see," she finally said, and that was that.

* * *

_Next: The return of Reeve/Cait Sith, and Cloud comes to terms with a part of his past…_


	4. Moving On

**:: III :: Moving On**

After the sweet goodbyes, Barret, Tifa and Cloud decided that it was time to take the tram up the Ropeway to the Gold Saucer at last. Each of them was enthusiastic about this.

"I don't know about you guys, but after all the heavy-stuff these past few days, I'm gonna be lookin' forward to this," Barret told them as they piled into the tram.

"I hope I can get into the Battle Square without getting into any trouble this time." Cloud sighed.

"I noticed that it tended to get like that." Tifa grinned at him.

The Gold Saucer was still as silly and bright as it always had been. Cloud and the others had to push through hordes of children to get to the counter, and the costumed Chocobos were fat enough to get themselves in the way all the time. The balloons and fireworks still adorned a computer-enhanced night-sky, and a red-lipped, smiling woman still stood at her stand.

Cloud had long since bought a lifetime pass, so there wasn't much difficulty in getting in. Once again, there was the usual panic about choosing which rides to go on.

"Let's go to the Battle Arena," Cloud said to the others. "I want to make sure I get there before something stops me from doing so."

"That might be a good idea," Tifa agreed, and they all trooped off to the Battle Square.

It was on the way to the forum that they spotted two familiar figures walking past them, deep in conversation.

"Is that who I think it is?" Cloud whispered to Barret beside him.

"Maybe if you close your eyes, he won't see you," the other replied dryly.

Unfortunately, this was not to be so, for the larger of the two passers-by noticed Cloud and his party and hailed him.

"Now this is a surprise! I haven't seen you in such a long time, my boy!"

With an inward groan, Cloud put on a false smile and made his way over to the two people.

Dio had not changed much in the years since Cloud had seen him. He was as jovial and camp as ever, and just as annoying. Reeve, however, seemed to have grown more staid and thoughtful with time, though he was just as overjoyed as Dio at seeing his one-time comrades.

"Cloud! Tifa! Barret! So good to see you again!"

Each of them shook Reeve by the hand, and Tifa gave him a warm embrace. As she drew away from him she gave him a speculative glance.

"You've changed, Reeve," she said.

"Do you think I have?" he looked a little surprised.

"Yes. You look all kind of...sombre."

"I'm just a little tired, that's all," he sighed. "Things have been busy, and I've been practically breaking my back over the Mako business."

"You ought to take a rest," Dio informed him, with a righteous smile. "Why not pop into my Ghost Hotel a little more often? Or take a ride in the Speed Square once a week?"

"Don't tell me you've come all this way to the Gold Saucer on business!" Barret cried humorously. Reeve smiled a thin-lipped smile.

"Actually, I was just suggesting to Dio that he expand his theme-park project to other areas of the globe. The common people could do with another Gold Saucer in the world."

"What an excellent idea!" Tifa cried, bright-eyed.

"I thought so myself," Reeve grinned.

"Well, I suppose when you think about it..." Dio smirked, scratching his head. He turned to Cloud and beamed. "So what do you think about it, young man? Do you think people around the world would benefit from my wild theme parks?"

"Of course," Cloud replied, still holding the false smile on his face. "It's an excellent idea. Isn't it Tifa?"

Tifa caught on to his plan immediately.

"Oh yes, darling!" she declared extravagantly. "What a wonderful time our children will have when they're old enough for all that traipsing around!"

Needless to say, Dio went around with a generally startled face for the rest of the afternoon.

Cloud hadn't wasted time telling Reeve about their planned trip around the globe in honour of their strange and secret past. The other listened gravely, a look of intense concentration on his face. Cloud got the feeling that Reeve seemed to have aged since his term in office had begun, and he had not liked to elaborate on the matter. The present Reeve certainly seemed a far cry from the deceitful yet light-hearted Cait Sith of yester-years.

"So will you come with us?" Cloud finally finished. "I know you're busy, what with your presidency and all that, but things won't be the same without you there with us."

Reeve seemed to consider it.

"Well, there's some business I've got to tie up while I'm here, but once that's done, it seems like a good idea to me. You count me in on it for sure."

"Are you certain it'll be as simple as that?" Cloud urged. He'd been worried about the Shinra President leaving his business in the wrong hands.

"Damn it, Cloud, I need a holiday!" Reeve replied good-humouredly. "And besides, lately I've sort of been having this urge to play Cait Sith again."

* * *

The rest of the group's time at the Gold Saucer was well spent on the various rides and excursions, and then Reeve announced that he was ready to go. 

"I liberated the prisoners at Corel prison," Reeve informed his friends as they travelled in the new presidential helicopter to the southern New Continent. "But most of the prisoners had to be put into asylums because they'd been incarcerated for so long. Shame really."

"Sometimes you've jus' gotta try to decide which decision's the lesser of both evils," Barret said morosely.

"That's exactly it," the President replied with a sigh, and then they landed.

The helicopter disappeared out of sight like a hurricane, and left its passengers to journey the short distance over the fields towards Gongaga.

Gongaga, too, had been modified like Corel. The forest still remained, but the ruined Mako Reactor in its centre had been disposed of, and the village had been given a complete makeover.

"Glad to see I'm not the only one that's been hard at work," remarked Barret.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tifa asked him suspiciously.

"Well, you and Cloud haven't exactly been workin' hard, have you?" he replied archly.

Tifa promptly bestowed him with a light punch.

A room was booked at the now thriving hotel, and a hot dinner eaten, for which each was eternally grateful.

"That walk made me all hungry," Barret sighed after second helpings.

"Good service here, isn't I, Reeve mused.

"Always has been, even when it was a ruined shack of a town," Barret returned sarcastically. "Remember the last time you came here, Reeve? You had a mighty fine breakfast that morning, if I remember rightly."

Reeve rolled his eyes comically.

"Don't remind me," he grinned.

* * *

After supper, Cloud sneaked out of the inn and into the village. He felt a bit conspicuous holding his old sword on his back, just as in the old days, but he felt that somehow he might need it. Dusk was falling, and lights were dimming in the rural town. Feeling whimsical about the artefact on his back, he recalled those days when he had made up his whole past as a member of SOLDIER. 

And then, he stopped outside a house that seemed to have changed little in the recent renovations Gongaga had undergone. Lights shone through cream white curtains at the small windows and the building had an inviting sort of air to it. There was something in the scene that somehow urged Cloud to move over to the front door and knock on it. As soon as he had done so, he felt a peculiar sort of wrench inside him, as though something had just clicked into place.

It seemed like a long time before the door was answered, though it was really only a few seconds. Just as before, an old-looking woman answered the call, only this time she really did look older than she had done before.

"Can I help you?" she asked, not recognising him.

Cloud looked down at her darkly circled eyes and withered face and once again felt sorry for her.

"Well, yes, I suppose you could in a way. I came here about two years ago. I don't suppose you'd remember me..."

She eyed him closely.

"As a matter of fact, you do look familiar," she replied softly. "What can I do for you, young man?"

"I'd like to come in for a chat, if you don't mind."

The woman looked puzzled. "I don't understand..."

Cloud smiled and spoke gently.

"The last time I was here, you asked me whether I'd seen your son."

The woman's eyes widened, and a tight breath escaped from her lips.

"Zack?!" she stopped and checked herself. "You knew Zack?!"

"Very well, actually," Cloud replied, choosing his words carefully. There was a certain amount of apprehension inside him about the confession he had to make, but he knew that it must be done. The woman must have seen something of the seriousness in his eyes, for she immediately opened the door wide for him with a trembling hand.

"You'd better come in, young man."

The house was just as cosy as ever, but Cloud noticed that the woman's husband was not there. His wife noticed the look of dread in Cloud's face and shook her head quickly with a small laugh.

"Oh, it's not what you're thinking. It's just that my husband's very ill of late, and he's been confined to his bed. I've had to take care of him day and night."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Cloud replied with genuine feeling.

The woman brushed aside the comment with almost routine impatience. She bade him sit down, then spoke shakily.

"You wanted to speak to me?"

"Actually," Cloud began with an uneasy little cough. "What I have to say might best be said in front of your husband too."

A sort of foreboding had crept into the woman's face, as though she understood the severity of Cloud's request. She stood up slowly, and without words, showed him into the room where her husband's sickbed lay.

The old man was lying with closed eyes, and hands that had been crossed over his chest. There was a look of such peace on his face that Cloud was half-afraid that he was already dead. The woman walked over to his bedside and spoke softly to him, and his eyes slowly flickered open to rest on Cloud's face. The old mouth opened, and a strangled voice wavered forth.

"Zack?" he half-whispered, half-cracked, a sort of wonder etched on his wrinkled face. Cloud sat down beside his bed. He found that he suddenly had tears in his eyes.

"No, not Zack," he gently told the man. "Not Zack."

And then he told them. Told them everything, right from the beginning. He spared nothing, not even Aerith, or Sephiroth, or Hojo. And when it was all over, he saw that sparkling tears were falling from the eyes of both.

"I'm sorry," he apologised, feeling as though as though someone else were saying the words for him. "I should have told you sooner."

They stared at him with misty eyes, unable to answer him. There was deep sadness in their faces, but also a swimming relief that the truth should have been given to them, even after all this time. Cloud knew that relief, and that sadness. He stood up and pulled the sword from his back.

"This was Zack's," he told them, holding it out towards them. "I think he would want you to have it. It was the only thing he had left when he died."

The woman received it, the tears still pouring down her face. Cloud took in both her and her ailing husband, and felt as if he'd destroyed and yet consoled his own mother and father.

It was not until he got outside the front door of the house that he broke down, and wept too.

* * *

****

_Next: Marriage is on the cards for an unlikely friend and the party travels back to Nibelheim…_


	5. Love and Life

**:: IV :: Love and Life**

Cloud remembered all too well the days when he had been Zack, and not Cloud. The pain that washed over him outside the old couple's house that night was one that he knew he would never come terms with. He went back to his bed late and was relieved to see that Tifa was already asleep. The last thing he had wanted was to be questioned about his late arrival by her. He was more than just reluctant to explain what had passed.

Late the next day, the group wasted no time in journeying to Cosmo Canyon. By nightfall, they had arrived, and as usual the glowing mountainside was radiant with its sacred light still aflame, casting a fiery orange flame over the village underneath the star-swept sky. Kanta, as always, stood watch at the gateway, and a look of joyful recognition passed over his face as the four ventured up the rock-hewn stairway toward him.

"Well, what a pleasant surprise!" he greeted them enthusiastically "You've come just in time! Nanaki will be pleased!"

"Why, what's happening?" Cloud asked curiously.

"There's to be a betrothal ceremony. Everyone's been preparing for it for quite some time now."

"Nanaki's getting betrothed?!" Tifa gasped, surprise on her face.

"Yes, tomorrow."

"But I thought he was the last of his kind," Cloud interrupted, confused.

Kanta smiled. "Not so, you'll find. Others of his tribe migrated to the Ancient Forest just east of here after the war between the Gi. You'll even find some of his kind on the south Western Continent."

Kanta obligingly led them to Red's rooms. Cloud had seen Red quite recently compared to his other comrades, so their meeting was not as heartfelt as had been with the others. The teenage Red, however, seemed a little downcast as Cloud and the others passed him their congratulations.

"Anything wrong, Red?" Cloud questioned him cautiously. He was still unable to refer to his old friend as Nanaki. "You seem a bit out of sorts."

"I am," the warrior beast replied with a sorrowful sigh. "It's this betrothal. Since Hargo's become the new chief of the village elders, he's been pushing me to find a mate. He tells me it's for my good as Cosmo Canyon's village protector."

"Maybe he thinks getting married will help you to grow up," Tifa suggested, with an arch look at Cloud, at which he squirmed considerably.

"That's the stupid thing about it," Red continued with a puzzled expression. "Those of my tribe can life for a thousand years if we remain in good health. So of course, I'm not going to get married for another hundred years at least. So this betrothal's probably a bit early if you ask me. The only trouble is, I can't get Hargo to understand that."

"Now _that's_ a mind-boggler," Barret muttered, crossing his arms.

"Have you seen the bride-to-be then?" Reeve asked, a small smile twitching on his lips.

"Oh no." Red shook his head emphatically. "But according to Hargo, she's supposed to be beautiful. How he managed to judge what's beautiful to my kind is beyond me though."

The next day Cloud spent most of his time trying to calm down a flustered Red.

"You might as well get it over and done with," he said to the other in as comforting a voice as he could manage. "Once it's all finished, you won't even have to see her again for another two hundred years or so. Look at it that way."

"I just don't see the point in this anyway," Red replied sulkily. "I'm not interested in females right now. I shouldn't have to be doing this."

"Oh, you'll get used to having a female round you soon enough," Cloud sighed. He couldn't help getting the distinct feeling that he was getting old, even though he was only twenty-three.

"How do you and Tifa do it?" Red bemoaned pathetically.

"With little difficulty," Cloud returned, but he was fairly sure that Red was too distracted to get the joke. Hoping instead to keep Red's mind off of things, he told him of the journey they had undertaken.

"Would you like to come too?"

Red gave him a look of utter relief.

"Anything to get away from here," he growled.

* * *

She seemed very young and very old, just like Red himself. And, in a strange sort of way, she was very beautiful, though Cloud could not think why he felt it to be so.

And Red obviously thought so too. Before the light of the sacred fire Hargo performed the ancient betrothal ceremony, and though the whole village had turned up to witness it, not a word could be heard amongst them. The moon was as white as could be in the night sky, and the soul of Seto and Bugenhagen seemed to sing in the minds of all. And as Red was brought toward the great fire, it almost seemed as if he were blushing through the flame of his crimson red fur.

* * *

It was the very next day that they set off for Nibelheim, though Cloud couldn't really see much point in going back to his hometown, even for the others.

"Nothing's changed much," he told them.

Nevertheless, Barret, Reeve and Red insisted on going, and soon the five arrived in the quaint little village.

"We might as well stop by for supplies," Tifa told him.

They did not spend very much time in Nibelheim, though both Tifa and Cloud allowed the others to do a spot of sightseeing. It was the Shinra Mansion that seemed to occupy most of their time.

"What are you going to do about this shabby old building, Cloud?" Barret asked him as they stood inside the library, gazing up at the tomes of musty old books. Cloud looked up from the thick masterpiece he held in his hand. _Jenova and the Cetra_ it read, _by Doctor K. Gast._

"I don't know. I think there are some plans to demolish the site and build something new and sophisticated here instead."

"What?!" Reeve looked astonished. "They're tearing this down?!"

Cloud shrugged, unperturbed "Yes, I think so."

"Aren't you upset?" Red asked him softly. He'd been a little quiet of late. Cloud carefully placed the book back on its shelf.

"Well, maybe it's for the best. When I think of the past...of Sephiroth, of Zack and I, spending four long years as experiments for Sephiroth clones..." he paused, and gazed back into the makeshift laboratory just a stones-throw away. A regretful smile curved on his lips. "When I think of all that's happened in these four walls, I think that perhaps it's best if we let it go down. There's no use in holding on to things like that."

"Perhaps you're right," Reeve replied, sighing. "Still, those memories will never go away. You can't just destroy them along with this mansion."

"No, maybe not." Cloud conceded. He looked up at the towering shelves "Hey, I've got a good idea. Why don't we burn it down now?"

"Are you serious?" Barret eyed him curiously.

Cloud shrugged, and began rooting amongst some old papers. After a moment, he pulled them out.

"Hey, look at this you lot." he called to the others. Everyone crowded round, trying to get a look at the neatly typed-out notes.

"What are they?" Red asked.

"Hang on." Barret squinted as they looked at the papers "These are Hojo's lab reports and notes!"

Cloud nodded slowly.

"Yes: look at this part.

'**Escapee Report No.1 **X Month X Day. The two escapees are located near Midgar.

**Escapee Report No.2 **Description of the time of capture.

A) Former member of SOLDIER/Number ( )

No effect could be detected from either Mako Radiation Therapy or Jenova on

him.

B) Regular/Number ( )

Reaction to Jenova detected.

**Escapee Report No.3 **Concerning their disposal.

A) Shot for resisting.

B) Escaped during A's resistance.

**Escapee Report No.4 **Other.

B's whereabouts are currently unknown. But, we submit there is no need to pursue him, due to his diminishing consciousness. Awaiting further instructions.' "

He smiled wryly.

"Aren't I lucky they didn't get me."

* * *

Cloud managed to rescue all of Hojo and Gast's notes and books on the Cetra and their various other experiments and transfer them into his house.

"What's all this junk?" Tifa demanded when several crates of the stuff had been lugged in.

"Nothing, dear," Cloud replied mockingly. He knew that Barret and the rest wanted to see him safely married and settled down with Tifa, but the way she carried on at times made him find the idea decidedly unappealing.

"What do you mean nothing, Cloud? I wanted the house all spick and span for when we get back!"

"Tifa...!" he decided that arguing was not the best option out of this situation. Instead he held her by the shoulders and bestowed her with a long kiss.

"Now will you not bother me," he asked her when they had finished.

"Well, when you put it that way..." Tifa, however, still looked a little dubious.

"If you really want to know what all that 'junk' is about, then read it yourself."

Curiosity eventually got the better of Cloud's winsome lover, and by the time midnight had come, Tifa was still firmly engrossed in _The Cloning of Jenova._

"Great," Cloud thought, alone in bed. "At this rate we'll never get to Rocket Town."

* * *

Still, by the mid-day following, a bleary-eyed Tifa had managed to follow her friends up through Mount Nibel. It was still pretty treacherous climbing, and the weather was cold and wet at that height. The fact that Tifa, their main guide, was not in the sharpest of moods, did nothing to help either. Not surprisingly therefore, it took about a day to reach the Rocket Town.

The scaffolding still remained, but where once had rested a rusting, moulding mass of a structure was now the half-finished skeleton of a brand-new rocket. The village still nestled underneath the huge frame just as it had before. And, just outside the cluster of houses, on the outskirts of the town, stood the familiar and heart-warming figure of the Highwind. Something stirred in the hearts of all those present at the sight of the airship. There was still something so magnificent and beautiful about it as there had been when they had first seen it so long ago at Junon Airport. Cloud could still hardly believe that it was the hands of Cid that had created such a thing.

After taking in the scene for a minute or so, the five wandered down the mountain slope towards the tranquil, peaceful country town.

Apart from the difference of the rocket towering above the village, nothing had changed much in Rocket Town at all. Cid's house still stood in exactly the same place and state as it had before. Outside, in the fenced-off garden, was a stooped-over Shera, occupying her time with a spot of gardening.

"Hey Shera!" Cloud called over to the mousy-haired scientist jovially. The girl looked over her shoulder, startled, then her face broke out into a wide smile as she recognised her visitors.

"Cloud!"

Cloud and the others hastened to greet her. It had been exactly two years since Cloud had attended the wedding of Cid and Shera, and he was curious to see how they were getting on together. His questions were soon answered. As Shera turned round to meet the five friends, they all saw her visibly distended belly from afar. With a squeal of surprised delight, Tifa jumped forward and began to run towards the other woman.

"I say," Barret commented under his breath. "I see Cid's soon going to be indulging in the joys of fatherhood."

"Lucky man," Reeve remarked, and Cloud could not tell whether he was being serious or not.

Shera looked at them with bright eyes as the others finally noticed her.

"Hello Barret, Reeve, Red, Cloud. It's been a long time."

"Yeah, and I see you've been busy since then," Barret quipped with a slight smile on his face. Tifa broke in before Shera could even think of replying.

"Shera's eight months pregnant! Isn't it so beautiful! Shera, you're so lucky!"

Shera blushed prettily at the other. Her pregnant state seemed to have enhanced her looks in some way. Her cheeks were plump and rosy, and her eyes held a definite sparkle to them.

"Just wait until it happens to you, Tifa. You won't be so thrilled then. It's quite a trial, being pregnant, you know."

Cloud felt himself colouring slightly. He got the distinct impression that things were getting way out of his depth here.

"So where's the lucky man then?" he asked hastily, hoping that Tifa wasn't going to make a federal case of it. Shera looked up at him, wiping a layer of sweat from her forehead as she did so.

"Oh, he's at the new rocket. He's so proud of it. He's saying that in about two years time the both of us will be able to go up into space again."

"Some things never change," Red put in stoically.

"Well, that's enough about space," Shera replied cheerfully. "I expect you'll be hearing enough about it from Cid when he comes back. Perhaps you'd like to come in and have a cup of tea...?"

They all applauded the suggestion, and it was not long before they were all seated cosily in the still-untidy living room, sipping at cups of china-tea.

"So another month and your baby will be born!" Tifa cried, still not over the surprise Shera had given her. "I can't wait until I can finally see the little thing! It'll be so cute!"

Shera still seemed a bit startled at Tifa's reaction to the fact that she was going to have a baby. It was all she could do to smile round at the others bemusedly as it was.

"How did Cid react?" asked Reeve, distinctly interested in the subject. Shera smiled graciously at him.

"He seemed a bit miffed at first, but now I think he's come to quite like the idea of being a father-to-be. Well," she grinned to herself, lifting the tea to her lips, "we all knew it would be inevitable in the end."

"Yeah, well, you know Cid," Barret replied dryly. "The future's always been stars and spaceships to him. He could never think five minutes ahead unless he was thinking about his beloved rocket."

At that moment there was the marked sound of the front door banging shut.

"What was that about me?"

Everyone looked up to see the unequivocal face of Cid. His face was clean-shaven for a change, and though he still had the distinctive aroma of cigarette smoke about him, he was however, not smoking.

"We were just saying what a good father you'd make." Cloud said quickly before anyone else could say anything. Cid walked up to them, flinging his boots heedlessly into the corner.

"Oh yeah?" the expression on Cid's face was menacing, but his eyebrows were working up and down rapidly, a sign that he was in a good humour "And what are you wasters doin' hangin' round my livin' room?"

"Come now, Cid," Shera said, quite unflustered in manner. "Don't give the visitors a hard time. They've been waiting to see you all day."

At this point Cid's face broke into an obviously fake but teary expression.

"Oh, have they?!" Breaking into theatrical tears, Cid promptly travelled over to the settee and whisked Tifa up into his arms. "Oh, little Tifa, it's so good to see you after all these years."

"Hey," Cloud cut in with a sullen expression. "Cut the crap, Cid. That's my woman you've got in your arms."

"Oh really?" he turned to Cloud with a sly look in his eyes. "You know, Cloud, I hadn't noticed."

"Oh stop it, Cid," Shera scolded him, causing everyone to smile secretly to themselves.

"I see she's got you firmly under her thumb," Barret remarked as Cid let go of Tifa and flopped down next to his wife. Cid rolled his eyes comically.

"Spare us the aggro, Barret. Still up to your little old ways, I see."

"I noticed the same about you," replied the other with equal nonchalance.

"Now, now, let's not fight," Shera interrupted quickly. "Cid's a married man now, he hasn't got the mentality for fighting anymore."

"Oh yes I have," Cid murmured under his breath, then he spoke louder. "Yeah, I'm a married man, Barret, so don't even bother bad-mouthing me." He turned to the Shinra President who was sitting quietly beside Red. "Well, Cait Sith...uh...I mean Reeve...where were you when I had my weddin' three years ago? I was expectin' you and you never turned up. I was quite disappointed actually."

"Sorry," Reeve replied apologetically, "but I had so much business to attend to that year, what with the beginning of my first term as President...But I did send you a card, didn't I?"

"Yes, that's right," Cid conceded with a smile. "Still, it wasn't quite the same without you. Actually, I was quite surprised at the poor turn-out you lot exhibited."

"Sorry," Reeve apologised again. "Was it really that bad? Who else didn't turn up?"

"Well, Yuffie didn't, but somehow I didn't expect that little scoundrel to come anyway. She did send me some gifts however: let's see, a gold statue; a wallet - full of money; a set of gold cuff-links (God knows why, I'll never use them); a set of faded blueprints for a twenty-year-old Shinra aircraft..."

"And let me guess - she stole all of it?" Cloud added, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, of course, Cloud-boy," Cid returned innocently. "Anything Yuffie Kisaragi lays her hands on, she steals."

"So who else didn't come?" Red began. "If I recall rightly, Vincent wasn't there?"

"No...but somehow, I didn't expect him to come..." Cid sat back, looking up at the ceiling reflectively. "I wonder where he is now?"

There was no answer to the question, and after a moment's thoughtful silence, no one had attempted to answer it.

"So who else didn't come to the wedding?" Barret asked, breaking the silence. "There were nine of us, weren't there? Me, Cloud and Tifa; Cait Sith...I mean Reeve, Red; you of course, Cid; Vincent and..."

Cid suddenly glared at him.

"_Don't_ say the next name," he warned Barret viciously. "Otherwise I can guarantee you that half the people in this room will start to cry!"

* * *

Naturally, Cid, being the 'adventurer' that he was, didn't have any second thoughts about travelling with the others. Shera, however, being eight months pregnant, could not travel with her husband, and did not particularly want to see him wander off either. Nevertheless, she let him go anyway. This was, as usual, out of respect for his 'dreams'. Cid was half-torn between leaving the pregnant Shera behind and going out on one of his excursions. After a long and excessively private chat, the two had decided on an agreement, and Cid was soon set to go.

"Make sure you get back soon," Shera warned him.

"Of course, dear," Cid replied meekly, and planted a kiss on her lips.

* * *

_Next: The return of a certain thief; and a chance meeting in the Bone Village affords Cloud some time for introspection…_


	6. Introspection

**: V : Introspection**

The Highwind was soon up in the air, speeding over the New Continent towards the west. For Cid's airship one and all were eternally grateful, for now long treks and extortionate taxi fares were no longer needed. It was not long before they had left the green lands behind and were flying over the softly lapping green-blue waves.

Cloud stood alone by the side of the railing, looking down on to the whirling mass of foamy water and sea-spray. Soon they would again be over land, soaring towards the faraway Oriental town of Wutai. It was as Cloud was mulling over Yuffie's lot over the past few years that he realised that Reeve had walked up, and was standing next to him.

"It's really something, isn't it," the President commented, gazing out to sea. As Cloud followed his line of vision, he saw that it was the spectacular sunset that he was referring to. It was one of the most aesthetically pleasing settings that Cloud had ever seen. The sun and the sea together struck inside him such an emotion that he felt the tears spring to his eyes. The wonderful sight of the sun's glowing reflection on the surface of the coldly shifting sea seemed to make all the struggling and pain he had suffered before worthwhile.

"Yes. It's one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen," he murmured.

Reeve leant forwards over the metal railings, a cheerful grin on his face. "Kind of makes you wonder," he began reflectively, "what this Planet would look like if the Meteor had crashed into it. There certainly wouldn't be any of this to look at, that's for sure."

Cloud nodded slowly.

"No; the Planet would be a barren wasteland. Everything would be dead."

Reeve sighed, and rested his chin on his hands. In the reflected light of the sun, it seemed to Cloud that he looked very tired.

"It's going to take a long time for the Planet's Lifestream to replenish itself, but I think we'll do it. I've been so hard at work trying to reduce Mako production. I don't think we'll ever get to the proposed target in our lifetimes, certainly."

"You look tired," Cloud spoke to him gently. Reeve's shoulders slumped a little.

"Tired? No Cloud, I'm exhausted. For the past three years I've been trying so hard to rectify all the mistakes the previous Shinra government made. It's too much for one man to take on."

"But you did it, nevertheless," Cloud reassured him. "And look at how far we've come in just three years. The people love you, Reeve."

The older man smiled with just the faintest hint of sentimentality.

"There is a limit to these things Cloud. There's always a place where you have to draw the line and say 'Right, I'm going to think of myself for a change.' "

"That's true," Cloud conceded. A short silence followed, and then Reeve spoke up in a more determined voice.

"Cloud, you might as well know the truth. I've been hoping to resign from my presidency next year and pass it on to some one else."

Cloud was astonished.

"What?"

Reeve did not look at him, but his face was thoughtful.

"Listen, Cloud. The more time passes by, the more I come to think that I'm not suited to this job after all. It's hard work, and everyday my strengths weakens, and I feel as though tomorrow will be the day I just give in completely."

"I don't understand," Cloud ventured. "I thought that being President and saving the Planet was all you wanted to do."

"Yes," Reeve replied slowly, still looking out to sea. "But things have changed now. I'm not the person I was three years ago." He paused, and when next he spoke, his eyes were dreamy. "I don't think I could ever make anyone understand what happened to change my life. Standing in the Temple of the Ancients...sacrificing myself for the good of mankind...No one will ever know what it was like to be inside that falling temple as I gave up a part of myself. Although I was not physically in Cait Sith's body, he soon became real to me - like an extension of myself. It was as though I could feel the spirits of the Cetra seize that toy body and make it theirs'..."

He faltered off, and Cloud watched him closely as he listened to his words.

"That episode changed my life, Cloud," Reeve finally continued. "At first, it made me feel invigorated, feel as though I could do something for this Planet. Now, as time goes by, I feel as though I can do other, more low-profile things. I've done my bit as President. That day in the temple, a part of me was taken away by the Cetra...and now I realise I'll never get it back. Now, I want to search for peace of mind."

"I can understand," Cloud replied finally, leaning forwards a little over the edge. The sea was giving way to land now. "It's hard to look at things the way everyone else does when you've been through what we have." He stood up suddenly and laid a hand on Reeve's shoulder "Don't worry, Reeve. Just do whatever you think is right."

Reeve smiled up at him faintly, stood up straighter and faced the other.

"As long as you're there to support me, Cloud. You always did know best."

Cloud gazed at him in astonishment.

"Who? Me?"

"Of course you did." Reeve grinned at him. "Put it this way Cloud. If I had led AVALANCHE three years ago and not you, where do you think we would be now?"

Cloud pretended to think hard.

"Probably in a run-down restaurant in Midgar," he paused. "Then again, we probably wouldn't be here at all."

"Exactly," replied the older man seriously.

* * *

Very few minutes had passed before they were landing just outside the tourist town of Wutai on the Western Continent. Nightfall had drawn on. Wutai was a haze of sparkling fireworks that showered like raindrops over the crimson pagoda rooftops down below. It was truly a wonderful sight to behold, especially with the magnificent Da-Chao statues lining the background.

"Why are they celebrating?" Tifa asked, mesmerised by the falling rainbow of fireworks.

"Mus' be the Mid-Autumn festival or somethin'," Cid explained, chewing on a cigarette. He'd somehow managed to sneak one into his mouth during the time they'd left the Highwind. "There are gonna be plenty of tourists hangin' round, I can tell you."

"Oh man," Barret groaned.

Wutai was, indeed, still full of tourists, and the festivities had attracted large numbers of crowds that Cloud and the others practically had to wade through. There were lanterns and dragons and wishes tied to the branches of cherry trees. There were food stalls with dim sum and stands that sold masks and fans and silk kimonos. It was hard not to get distracted, but finally, the six travellers made it to Lord Godo's richly painted red and gold pagoda.

"Let's hope Yuffie's inside," Cloud said to the others.

"Let's not," Cid retorted, after a snort. He and Yuffie had never got on.

The 'throne room' was still the same; richly carpeted, with a retinue of gold statues standing to attention to the side, and numerous silk tapestries painting the walls. The familiar aroma of spices and orange-blossom wafted lazily over towards the visitors' nostrils. Lord Godo himself was seated on his kang at the back of the room, complete with purple kimono. Yuffie, however, was not there.

"Greetings, Lord Godo," Cloud began, bowing in the Wutainese custom as was required. The staid man stood up and bowed also.

"Greetings, my friends." He stood up straight again, and his face had lost some of its seriousness. "You've come just in time. The Mid-Autumn festivals are in full swing. Could I tempt you with a seven-course Wutainese barbecue in exchange for a few materia crystals...?"

Cloud, groaning inwardly, hastily intervened.

"Actually, we were hoping to meet your daughter. Is she somewhere about?"

Godo frowned. His vagrant daughter was not his most favourite of topics.

"I don't know where that silly child is. She went to join the festivities in the town centre." His face became sterner. "I hope you haven't run into any pickpockets out there, because the chances are that it's her."

Cloud immediately felt about his pockets in alarm. Unsurprisingly, all his money and materia had disappeared from his person. Looking up, he noticed that everyone was in much the same state.

"That girl!" Cid was shouting in-between curses. "I never did trust her, even from the beginning!"

His tirade was interrupted by the gold double-doors banging open, and there stood Yuffie, dressed in a lilac kimono and azure obi, intent on making her big entrance.

"Really, Cid!" she began in as booming a voice as she could manage. "I thought you would have learnt by now that no one can hide from my lightning-quick fingers!"

"Yuffie!" Godo yelled at her before anyone could get over their surprise "Come in here at once and return your friends' property! How many times do I have to tell you that if you want a bargain, you have to learn to trade and haggle properly, not steal!"

"But father!" Yuffie replied sullenly, closing the doors shut. "I was going to return everything to them anyway!"

Godo rolled his eyes and addressed his audience.

"Honestly, I try to make her a lady, and this is how she repays me."

"Now, now father," Yuffie returned, wagging a finger at him. "You know that I'm no lady."

Cloud listened to the exchanges between father and daughter with a sense of ironic amusement. Thinking that their relationship was just as ridiculous and entertaining as ever, he was suddenly beared down upon by an ecstatic Yuffie.

"Cloud! How's everything going, big bro!"

Cloud tried to disentangle himself from Yuffie's embrace, and was suddenly surprised by how different she looked. Yuffie had always been what Cloud had considered a 'late-starter': flat chested, slim, athletic. Now, at nearly nineteen years of age, she had finally started to fill out, and her boyish face now held some quality of womanliness in it. The most striking about her, however, was that her once bobbed hair had been allowed to grow, and a shiny, jet-black sheet hung to her shoulders in a perfectly straight line.

Yuffie noticed the stare he gave her and passed him an impish grin.

"So, what do you think, eh? Does it look good?"

Cloud managed to get a grip on himself somewhat. She may look different, but she was still the same indestructible, insupportable young Yuffie.

"Just give me back the materia, Yuffie," he returned calmly.

After a general sulk, Yuffie gave in and returned everyone's belongings with a scowl marring her face.

"Well, now that that's all in order," Godo began, "could I ask why it is that you want to see my daughter?"

"Well, we were just wondering whether she'd like to come with us on a little trip." Cloud answered, putting the phrase as carefully as he could. Yuffie turned to him, her eyes shining.

"A trip? Where?"

Godo's eyes narrowed and he stroked his beard thoughtfully.

"So...you want to take my daughter away on a 'trip', do you...?"

Cloud nodded. "I hope you don't mind. It's kind of important. You see, we're having a sort of tour of the Planet, if you like, a recapturing of the journey we went on three years ago."

"Ah. I see," Godo replied, a glint in his eyes.

"So...do you give us permission to take Yuffie with us?" Cloud ventured.

"Do I?" Godo's face was at its most solemn. "Of course I do! By all means, take my daughter away from here. You have no idea how much she gets under my feet. It's really most annoying."

"Father!" Yuffie objected, her voice injured "That's not fair! You're always so horrible to me!"

Godo put up his hands and refused to look at her.

"Yuffie, I try to make you into a lady and here you are, just as boorish as ever. It would be a pleasure to me if you went. I wash my hands of you! Now go!"

With a crestfallen look of shame, Yuffie turned and walked out of the throne room, the others trailing behind her. But once outside, all trace of Yuffie's shame was gone.

"At last!" she breathed to the others. "The old man's finally decided to send me away!"

Tifa stared at her in astonishment "Yuffie, don't you love your father?"

"Of course I do!" Yuffie looked offended. "I just don't like him. Now, are we going or not?"

* * *

They did not leave Wutai straight away, but stayed the night and enjoyed the celebration. After sleeping in one of Wutai's best hotels, the seven set off back to the Highwind and began the journey back towards the East Continent. It took another day or so to finally arrive outside the crumbling ruins of the Temple of the Ancients. Their plan had been to gather at the building and have a quiet moment of reverence in memory of the Cetra. This idea, however, proved to come to nothing, as the whole site was swarming with dozens of avid archaeologists.

"Do you think they've found some stuff worth stealing?" Yuffie asked hopefully.

"I doubt it," Reeve replied. "There weren't very many treasures around when I went in last." There was a wistful look on his face as he looked out on to the ruined temple, and Cloud could tell that this was a moment that Reeve would rather spend by himself.

"Is that all you ever think about?" Cid addressed Yuffie in distaste. "Stealin' things, I mean?"

Yuffie shrugged, unconcerned.

"I'm hooked on it, Cid, there's nothing I can do about it."

"Well, I don't expect there's anything worth stealing," Red told them both. "So you might as well just drop the idea."

The group walked down to the main archaeological site, where they were welcomed by one of the resident archaeologists.

"Hello, welcome to the Temple of the Ancients. Were you hoping to volunteer for the excavations or are you just sight-seeing?"

"Actually, we were here just to see how things were going," Reeve said, stepping forwards from the back of the crowd. "My friends and I here came to this place when it was still intact."

The archaeologist didn't know whether to be astonished at his important visitor or the surprising claim.

"Mr...Mr. President...! What a surprise!...What brings you to these parts?"

"Well, I've been on a tour of Mako Reactors for the past month or so," Reeve replied matter-of-factly. "Oh and by the way...have you had any luck excavating here at all?"

"Well...not really," the other replied, a little nervously. "All we've found are bits of brick and painted frescos - no treasure or anything expensive." He paused, and lowered his voice a little. "Sir, I must ask...is it true that you came here when the Temple was still intact?"

"Of course," Reeve replied with exaggerated casualness. "And if I were you, I'd pack up my bags and leave straight away. There are absolutely no treasures here at all."

The man's face gave the Shinra President a withering look.

* * *

The archaeologists gave directions to their base, a small community named Bone Village situated on the southern peninsula of the Northern Continent. It was a couple of days or so before they arrived there by travelling on the Highwind.

Bone Village itself consisted of numerous tents pitched up over a layer of soil scarred from previous excavations. The inhabitants, however, were warm and friendly. It was the perfect place to stop by for supplies and rest on the way up to Icicle Inn in the freezing north. After stocking up for their journey once more, each group member went off on their various activities, though most chose to get some rest in the Highwind. Cloud, however, decided to go down to the bar and meet the local people.

The bar, if it could be called one, resided in little more than a makeshift tent. Vintage cider was the staple alcohol for sale, and though Cloud was not too keen on the stuff, he spent ten Gil on a mug anyway.

"Do you get many people volunteering round here?" Cloud asked the bartender curiously. He had noticed many city-people about, the kind that didn't fit in with the obviously country life here. The barman nodded to him with a smile.

"We sure do. Excavating's getting popular nowadays, what with all this new craze on the Ancients and stuff...During the summer the village was filled with visitors!"

"From how far afield do they come?" inquired Cloud, feeling that he had time for idle chatter.

"Oh, we get people from all four corners of the globe, even as far out as Mideel and Wutai. You really get to know what different people are like. The world's a funny place, y'know."

Cloud nodded his agreement over his cup.

"You see," the man carried on, glad for some conversation, "people from Wutai are very emotional people. They get so het-up about everythin'! But the people from Kalm, they're really easy goin', don't bat an eyelid at anythin'. And the people from Cosmo Canyon are all wise an' stoic." He gave Cloud a searching look. "An' where might you be from, young man?"

"I'm from Nibelheim," Cloud returned and the man gave him a knowing look.

"Ah. Them people from Nibelheim are always the very secretive type who like to keep themselves to themselves."

"You seem to know a lot about the way people are," Cloud commented, a little surprised at the man's accuracy.

"Well, I've seen a lot of different types over the past thirty years," the other replied modestly, "but there are still some people you can never figure out."

"Such as?" Cloud prompted.

"Well, there's this guy sittin' over there right now," he answered with a nod of the head, "an' I just don't understand him one bit. My guess is that he comes from Nibelheim, but he says that he's a traveller with no home. He came here a week ago, and I felt kinda sorry for him, so I gave him a place to stay."

Cloud turned to see the subject of the man's talk. Sitting away from him at a table in the corner was a black-haired man with a familiar poise. Cloud turned back to the other.

"I'll go and talk to him."

The barman gave a slight shrug and Cloud wandered off to the man's table.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked politely. The man hardly looked up, but shook his head anyway. Cloud wordlessly pulled up a chair and sat down slowly.

"Well," he began softly, "it's been a long time, hasn't it, Vincent."

The man opposite looked up sharply and the velvety, red eyes gazed into Cloud's own, widening in surprise.

"Cloud!"

Cloud nodded to the other, passing him a faint smile. Vincent had changed considerably since they had last met, for he was no longer dressed in quite such antique fashions, and his unruly jet hair had been cut back and neatened. Nevertheless, he still had same mysterious quality about him, one of silent thoughts and secret actions. The expression of surprise he wore on his face did not remain there for long.

"I should have known you would come," he said after a quiet moment. "I've been thinking about you and the others a lot lately."

Cloud, too, had not been too surprised at their seemingly coincidental meeting.

"So you're still searching then?" he asked the older man.

Vincent sighed, his shoulders slumped.

"For what? Lucrecia's dead as far as I know. There's nothing left to search for."

"There must be," Cloud told him. "Otherwise you would not still be travelling."

Vincent lowered his eyelids.

"No. I wouldn't. I suppose I'm still searching, though I don't know for what. It will be endless, endless and fruitless, Cloud. Already, three years have disappeared, and still, I'm no closer." He sighed again, then raised his eyes with a brighter countenance. "And you? Why are you here?"

Cloud briefly told him of all that had passed recently. When he had finished, Vincent nodded knowingly.

"So. You're still searching too." He drank a little from his mug. "You and I were always the same."

"Yes, except that I have a vague idea of what it is I'm looking for," Cloud replied. Vincent brushed the sentence aside.

"It will come to pass, Cloud. When I first started, I had purpose. My heart was filled with a burning flame, a will to search for the thing I knew was there, I knew _existed_. I searched and searched and searched. For two whole years I did that, until one day, I was standing by the sea on the Western Continent and everything came crashing down on me." The scarlet eyes were far-away now as Vincent spoke. "Like the shifting sands under the waves, everything had been reft from me. She was gone: I could not find her: I was searching for a ghost, a memory, a love that had never existed. The search was over."

"And yet still," Cloud persisted, "you travel the Planet, searching?"

A twisted smile played on Vincent's lips.

"Yes, in the vain hope that there must be something out there for me. Believing you are somebody is a hard thing to give up, even when it's been disproved to you countless numbers of times."

"There _is_ something," Cloud reassured him. "You've just got to be strong, never give up, keep on believing. You , me - we'll all get there in the end."

Vincent looked at him with softly glittering eyes.

"And you think that if I come with you and the others I'll find it?"

"It's possible," Cloud shrugged.

Vincent was silent for a moment as he gazed into his glass.

"Well," he began with a long sigh. "I was planning to go up north anyway."

Cloud nodded, and they both finished their drinks in silence.

* * *

_Next: The return of a mystery guest changes everything..._


	7. Playing with Fate

**:: VI :: Playing with Fate**

Vincent joined them on the floating airship before they set off for Icicle Inn in the extreme north.

"Now we're all together," Tifa said as they all gathered in the operation room at last. Not much was said as there were many sad faces as each assessed the others about them.

"It seems very strange," Red began at last, "to see how different we all look after all this time."

Yes: it was strange to see how different they all were, and not just simply in terms of appearance. Cloud often wondered what all of them would have done and become if they had not all met each other and done what they had for the Planet. He imagined Tifa, still at work in her Seventh Heaven in the Sector Seven slums, probably wondering and hoping for a boy named Cloud to come her way, just to meet him once again. And Barret, still hiding a secret guilt within him, still believing his friend Dyne had died. Aeris - a simple flower girl, who listened to the voices, but did nothing. Red - or Nanaki - still striving to be the adult he'd never become; and Reeve, working for a dying Shinra Government, killing off a dying Planet. Yuffie too...well, Cloud found it hard to believe that Yuffie would ever change. Vincent would probably still be asleep, dreaming and repenting for the sins of others; and Cid, Cloud figured, would probably be in a bar, drowning his sorrows in a bottle of whiskey.

And himself?

Cloud understood that his life would still have been Zack's and that perhaps he might have joined Sephiroth as one of those cloaked clones. But what had stopped him? Why had he not become one of the others? Why had he held on to that last bit of humanity? The answer to that question was far deeper than Cloud himself, and he had long given up hope of ever finding it.

* * *

The snowy cliffs of the Northern Continent seemed to spread large and comforting white arms about the village of Icicle Inn. The Lifestream had not diminished itself from that area, and it seemed that the everlasting snow and frost caused by this would never give way.

The Highwind settled down outside the gathering of houses and cluster of winter pines, just in time to be greeted by a flurry of soft snow. Cloud had felt a little peculiar about returning to the hometown of Doctor Gast, for here had happened many inexplicable things. He wondered whether anyone had chanced upon the late scientist's records and discovered the truth about Jenova and the Cetra, but in other ways he hoped they had not, for he liked to think that he was the only one who knew. he found it hard to forget the feeling he had had when he had read the Doctor's journal, inside that strangely quiet house. It was as though, for a moment in time, he had been awakened to the mind of a man who had been trying to tell the truth to _someone_ for all those years. It was the feeling of communing with something Cloud did not understand, something far, far greater than him.

Dressed now in heavy coats of fur and canvas, they ventured into the glistening village, their feet crunching pleasantly into crisp, new ice crystals. The sunlight had begun to shine in full force, dazzling the visitors as it reflected off the snow. Young children in mittens and bobbled hats rushed past them, laughing and throwing snowballs, forever lost in a world where unhappiness would never touch them.

"I wish I had been like that when I was a child," Tifa sighed wistfully.

"Yeah," Cid added with a softer look on his face. "It makes me realise just how lucky my children will be."

They all trooped off into the nearest inn and booked their rooms. Cloud was glad to spend some proper time in the town, for he remembered that the last time he had come, he hadn't been in the best of moods to enjoy the cold, comforting atmosphere, nor the natural beauty of the surrounding landscape. Looking out of the window of the room that he and Tifa shared, he saw how magnificent the white brightness really was. It was here that the Lifestream most concentrated itself and it was here that the world was most beautiful. It would always be the most beautiful place on the Planet, for this land - the long-forgotten Knowlespole - was the land most beloved of the flowing spirit energy.

"It's a lovely, isn't it."

Cloud looked back at Tifa, who had walked up to stand beside him.

"Yes," he nodded in agreement. "The souls of the dead like it here."

Tifa smiled faintly to herself.

"Yes: the souls of the dead and the life of the Planet are forever tied together. Sometimes I wonder if Mount Nibel really was the path for the souls returning to the Lifestream." She moved a hand to the windowpane, leaving a misty imprint etched upon the frosty glass. "I used to have a dream, over and over, where I was standing at the bottom of Mount Nibel at night, and I had the inexplicable feeling that I was alone, all alone. And then, it as though I had become very warm inside, and I could see, over the ridge of the nearest peak, there were walking many, many people and I saw so many of the people that I had once known, my mother and father..." She paused and her eyes filled. "And I knew I was not alone."

No, they were not alone, for the Planet was a part of them and always would be. Wordlessly, Cloud turned and enfolded his arms about the softly weeping Tifa.

* * *

The evening had at first been quite warm, for the tawny sun had been determined to exude its last flood of warmth. But as it slowly dipped beneath the tallest peaks of the Gaea Cliffs, the arctic air became more brisk and chilly. Tifa had wandered off somewhere with Yuffie, and Cloud decided that he should go back to the professor's house and remember all that had passed. It had started to snow once again, and the dark of the night had sent the shadows of the haunting Gaea Cliffs clawing out like hungry fingers about the small village.

Doctor Gast's house stood in darkness, and the front door, as usual, was open. Cloud pushed it open slowly and stepped inside, scuffing his boots on the doormat. Flicking on the nearby light-switch, he saw that the place had been neatened up considerably since the last time he had seen it. The videos and booklets were all stacked into a uniformly pile, and the tables had been polished and the windows cleaned. Cloud stood inside and shut the door behind him, glad of the fact that someone still had the presence of mind to keep the house tidy. He stared a moment at the tapes and books, but hadn't the heart to touch them. Somehow, the place felt more lived in and cosy and he liked the atmosphere. There was the faint aroma, too, of orange blossom about the room that reminded Cloud of something and insubstantial, which he nevertheless found quite comforting. The cold of the outside was leaving him and he decided that it would be nice to see the nursery upstairs again.

The creaky stairs groaned under his weight, and then he found himself standing inside the spacious little room. Not much had changed here, though the room somehow looked much different without the sunlight flooding in through the large glittering windows. The curtains had not been drawn, and on the other side of the glass a creamy-coloured crescent moon rested, president over a perfectly black sky. Cloud sighed. He wondered whether anyone had found Gast's diary, whether anyone had bothered to read it. He had just decided that he would go and see whether it was still there, when a female voice suddenly spoke behind him.

"Hello? Can I help you?"

Cloud whirled round, surprised at the unexpected presence of another person in the house. He was just about to explain himself when he stopped abruptly, unable to speak.

"A...Aeris!" he finally managed to exclaim, his voice weak. The woman stared back at him, her eyes wide.

"Cloud..."

He floundered, incapable of finding any words to say. He was shocked and somehow disappointed to see her again, for she had changed considerably form the girl he had first met. It was not so much her physical appearance that had changed; rather, there were very subtle differences that Cloud found hard to place immediately. She was still extraordinarily beautiful, but once again he realised that her eyes no longer held their sparkle, were no longer the luminant green that had so resembled the brilliant light of the Lifestream.

"What are you doing here?" he asked her breathlessly after an awkward silence.

She stared up at him, her dark, dark eyes softly assessing. Then she slowly moved away from the doorway, removed her snow-sprinkled coat and laid it carefully on to the nearby bed.

"Living here," she replied in simple tones as she finally turned to face him once again "What are you doing here?"

"I..." he found it hard to continue. He got the impression that their conversation was nothing more than a show of over-exaggerated casualness, and he didn't like it. A part of him was shocked, even dazed, and another part was working fast, almost rabidly so. "I wanted to remember how it used to be, Aeris," he finished after a pause.

There was a wry smile on her face.

"Why, aren't you content with this 'beautiful future' then, Cloud?"

She must have noted the plaintive look on his face for her features softened and she smiled up at him sadly.

"Perhaps you'd like to talk, Cloud?"

She led him downstairs into the living room, stoked up a fire and produced two cups of steaming tea for them to drink. Cloud was glad for the warmth, for he had suddenly begun to feel very cold inside. They sat next to each other on the hard settee, but not quite so close as to touch each other.

"Why are you so sad to meet me, Cloud?" she asked him almost curiously when they had finished sipping from their hot tea. He stared at her, still amazed at how much she seemed to know him.

"I'm not sad," he answered carefully, not looking at her, "just disappointed in a way."

"Disappointed." There was a certain testiness to her voice.

"Yes," he replied honestly. "I guess I just wanted to remember you the way you used to be. You're so different now."

"People change," she told him airily. "I thought you would have learnt that by now."

"Well...I have," he returned decidedly, then he changed the subject. "So why are you here? I never expected us to meet in this place."

"Oh." She gazed about her dreamily. "I just suddenly had the urge to come back home. It was a place I'd almost forgotten, but I began to remember as soon as I entered this room. Smells and touches and faces...from so long ago...I began to remember..."

She passed a long sigh and shook her head, as though to clear the strange thoughts away. Cloud looked at her profile for a moment, then turned away again. He knew what it was like to remember. He felt sorry for her.

"Yes, it's hard, but it helps us to understand ourselves in the end. At least, it did for me."

"I understand," she continued slowly, "that this human life my parents gave me made me what I am. For I am neither Cetra, nor human, nor monster. I am a part of each, the daughter of my father, the descendent of my ancestors, the host of Sephiroth. I am Aeris."

She shook her head and there were tears in her eyes, but still, she did not spill them.

"But Aeris, there is still a part of you that was the old Aeris."

"Yes," she answered thoughtfully, "that's true." She raised her face and turned to look at him. "I want to hear about you now. Has life been treating you well since last we met?"

"I think so," Cloud returned, swirling around the contents of his cup in reflection. "But come to think of it, I don't really believe I've done that much at all. It's taken a long time for me to come to terms with many things."

She nodded to show she understood, and when next she spoke her voice was wary.

"And you and Tifa...you are happy?"

Cloud no longer felt inhibited by the old pains that had worried him.

"Yes, we're happy. In fact, in many ways we're suited to each other."

There was the faintest tinge of regret on her face and in her voice.

"Oh." She drank a little from her cup, then laid it down on the coffee table in front of her. "I'm so glad you're happy Cloud. No, really I am. I've often wished I could see you and the others again, just to see how they were getting on."

"Well, why don't you come and travel with us then?" Cloud suggested, feeling a bit peculiar about the offer even as he said it. He had no idea as to what effect her appearance might have on the others, particularly Tifa. Aeris looked at him, surprised.

"What?! Are all the others here too?!"

"Yes." Cloud nodded. "We all decided to go out into the world and see how things were getting on in the Planet. Then we were going to all meet up in the City of the Ancients. If we had you there, it would make everything complete."

"No, it wouldn't." There was fear in her eyes. "I'm meant to be dead...Cloud, I couldn't meet them again."

"But you met me again," he persisted earnestly.

"But that was different."

"Why?"

She stared at him for a moment.

"Because...Cloud..."

She did not finish, and, again feeling strange about the whole thing, he took her hand.

"Aeris, there is someone who wants to see you very much. She thinks you are dead. Elmyra, Aeris."

"Mother?!" Aeris's eyes were timorous as she stared into his. She shook her head almost wildly at him. "I can't see her again Cloud, I can't!"

"But Aeris, you could go and live with her again, be mother and daughter again. You could live your life as you used to."

She looked as though she would refuse again, when, quite suddenly, the wild look in her face calmed. There was something tempting in the chance of being able to lead a 'normal' life again, Cloud knew that; but there was something more than just that temptation. He saw it in the abrupt placidness in her face. There was a call, a call from some fantastically powerful higher being, one that only she could hear. He was reminded of the strange dream he had had after she had died, of holding her hand on that hilltop, of crossing that unseen barrier that had drawn her away. The memory jarred his thoughts, and he dropped her hand, fearful that the dream may yet become a reality. For, he thought, there was some unknown God who knew their thoughts and actions, and who, strangely enough, spoke to the young girl who now sat beside him.

"Yes," she said slowly, and her face was reflective. "You're right, Cloud. I could go home, and be with my mother again."

"Will you come then?" he asked hopefully, and the words had spilled out just a little too fast.

She did not look at him.

"Yes, Cloud. I think I will."

* * *

The others had seated themselves in the bar when Cloud and his new companion entered. It was nearing midnight, and the atmosphere was one of cheerful tiredness. Substantial though this feeling was, Cloud's heart felt cold and surreal. Time, and all its wicked trappings, was closing into this one, unfathomable moment.

"There's someone who wants to see you all," he told them, and the girl stepped forwards.

For all the secret premonitions Cloud had had of this event, he did not expect it to be like this. The faces of the others, shocked, silent, stationary. Even Vincent's features were the picture of utter astonishment. Time had stood still.

On the verge of endless eternity they stood, until Tifa finally stumbled forwards and enfolded the other in trembling arms.

"Aeris..." she wept, and the world began to function again.

But Aeris, still, remained motionless.

* * *

Aeris had packed what little belongings she had when Cloud awoke the next morning. Not many had slept that night, for there had been plenty of tears shed and many words spoken. However Aeris, as far as Cloud could tell, had not slept a wink that night at all.

"Are we leaving Icicle Inn today?" she asked him, her voice and face full of bright vigour. Cloud was still bleary with sleep, and felt confused at her show of eagerness.

"If you want," he replied, yawning heavily.

Aeris, however, had left to transport her luggage into the waiting Highwind.

* * *

_Next: Aeris' return sparks contention between Cloud and Tifa…_


	8. Contentions

**Note:** In response to Tacofoolio's question about how Aeris came back, I feel I must explain myself. Originally I'd written a novelization of the FF7 story in which Aeris comes back at the end. The reason for this was that the Lifestream had brought her back to life in order to act as a guardian or protector of the Planet. The reason why Cloud wasn't surprised to see her in the last chapter was that in the epilogue of the novelization, she briefly shows herself to him. Also Cloud and Aeris had a bit of an affair before she went off to the City of the Ancients.

I would've posted this novelization, but unfortunately the computer that I had the entire thing saved on broke, and so all I have left of this 500 page monster is a typed print-out, which I honestly can't be bothered to type out all over again. I hope that explains your question.

And also a big thanks to everyone who's reviewed so far, your comments have been much appreciated. :)

-oOo-

* * *

**:: VII :: Contentions**

They travelled to the Crater, but there was not much to see. The Lifestream had blown the underground caves and tunnels to bits, and the Crater was now, really, no more than a crater in the rocky ground. Cloud got a violent shiver up his spine as he entered the area. There were memories of those cloaked figures, of permeating that single, floating consciousness, of being a part of the mind of the clones of Sephiroth. He wondered how Aeris felt, for he understood that a part of her was Sephiroth, and that Sephiroth's memories of this place would be hers as well. Nevertheless, when he turned to look into her face, he saw no emotion in her cold dark eyes.

* * *

Instead of travelling north, they travelled south in order to collect supplies from villages along the way. By the time they arrived at Mideel, several days had passed. The old doctor and nurse were living in the newly built town, still offering their services in the local clinic. The doctor welcomed Cloud and his friends eagerly. 

"Ah, Cloud, I see you've taken care of yourself for the past few years."

"Oh yes," Cloud replied pleasantly. "It's kind of a miracle I suppose - from where I started off at least."

"Yes." There was a deeply pensive look on the doctor's face. "I think you and I are going to have to have a chat someday, Cloud."

"What about?" Cloud asked curiously.

"Well, I still can't understand it!" the other replied, frowning in the learned man's bewilderment. "How you survived such severe Mako poisoning is beyond me. It was truly a miracle! But ever since meeting you Cloud, I've been interested in _why_ exactly you're still alive. If you could help me find a cure for Mako poisoning, think of all the lives we could save!"

"That's true." Cloud nodded. "But I think my survival was down to more than just a simple cure."

"Oh?" the doctor looked disappointed. "So what was it?"

"The truth, doctor. It gave me the will to live."

* * *

Later, after his long chat with the doctor, Cloud went looking for Aeris, who had, not surprisingly, disappeared. He had wanted to speak to her about many things, and the necessity of getting them out of the way had begun to eat at him. She was, however, nowhere to be found. 

Yuffie was loitering in a corner, fanning herself with a palm-tree leaf. Cloud felt marginally sorry for her, though feeling sorry for such an indestructible girl was a hard thing to do. Air-travel always seemed to make her sick, and the young princess had suffered from her journey.

"Hey, Cloud!" She was waving to him now, a cheeky grin on her face. He walked up to her, partly because he had nothing much else to do.

"Hi, Yuffie."

She passed him a questioning look.

"Why so glum? Is there something wrong?"

Cloud had hardly noticed that he had sounded so dismal. The thought worried him.

"I don't know. I was just looking for Aeris, and she's gone."

Yuffie's eyes were wide. "Oh?"

"You haven't seen her have you?"

"Well, I did, about an hour ago, when you were talking to the doctor. She was talking to Vincent."

"Vincent?"

"That's what I said."

Cloud thought about it. So, he instinctively thought, perhaps Vincent is finding something after all. Cloud didn't know why he came up with that conclusion. He didn't particularly like it. Yuffie's voice, however, interrupted his thoughts.

"Do you still love her, Cloud?"

Cloud was shocked. "What?!"

"Well, now that I think about it, you were in-love with Aeris back then, weren't you?"

"Back then, yes."

"Well how about now?"

Cloud shivered. He didn't know how to answer. The situation was too complicated. He thought of Tifa, of the life he had built with her, away from the old, lost past....

"No, I don't. Well, to tell you the truth, I don't know."

"She's changed," Yuffie stated simply. "She's not the Aeris any of us used to know."

Cloud stared at her. "You've grown up."

Yuffie's face became petulant again. "No, I haven't."

"Well, you _look_ like you've grown up anyway," Cloud remarked, looking her up and down. Yuffie had the grace to blush.

"I guess I've changed as well. I wish I hadn't."

"We've all changed, Yuffie," he comforted her.

"Well, I guess I kinda like the way I've turned out," she sighed, patting her widened hips as though they were naughty children.

"You know, I was thinking the same thing about myself," Cloud sighed too.

* * *

Cloud did not get the chance to speak to Aeris for the rest of that day, and the next day either, but after a while he became too busy to notice anyway. The next evening a violent tropical storm blew up, preventing the Highwind from taking off. Being cooped up indoors caused Cloud to finally realise that he had not spoken to Aeris at all, who had disappeared once again. Cloud wandered the inn looking for her, and finally found her in the lounge talking with Vincent. The seemingly innocent scene sent an intense shot of jealousy through Cloud, but the feeling was so abrupt and unexpected that he was surprised by it. He had not questioned his feelings for her since he had found her again, but he had begun to do so now. The thought caused him to hesitate in approaching her, but at that moment, she looked up and noticed him standing there, and he felt obliged to walk up to them. 

"Hello," Cloud greeted them, sitting down opposite the other two. "I've been looking for you everywhere."

"We were just talking about the Lifestream," Aeris informed him, as though she had known that he had needed some reassurance of the innocence of their conversation.

"Yes," Vincent looked at the girl with his deep red eyes. "Aeris and I have much in common."

"I suppose you would," Cloud replied, just a bit sourly. "Pain, suffering, death..."

Aeris looked at him steadily, obviously aware of the cutting quality to his remarks. Cloud felt a little ashamed at that, and realised he was not making the situation any better. He changed the subject.

"Yeah, I remember the Lifestream too. My consciousness, lost inside the river of souls, overcoming my own soul, my mind and body...."

"Yes, I was there remember?" Aeris was smiling softly. "That's how I know about you. About Zack and Tifa and Sephiroth."

Zack, Aeris' first love. It occurred to Cloud that it was because of his similarity to Zack that Aeris had loved him. He was no longer Zack, and she was no longer Aeris. Poles apart now, they could not see each other the way they once had. So why did Cloud feel so envious of the fact that he could not reach her?

The rest of the conversation he spent in silent anger. He hated himself for having changed, and hated her for having allowed herself to change also. He wanted to go back, he wanted her to love him, to see the look in her eyes when she spoke to him, the look of concentrated admiration:- her laughter, smile, sweet, soft voice, her delicate lips and body, her holy joy.

They were gone, they were locked only in his memory, and he wondered why on earth she had chosen to absorb that monster Sephiroth inside herself. By the time he had pulled himself away from the other two, he was infuriated. He'd rather she was dead than the way she was now.

* * *

Tifa was amazed to see Cloud storm into their bedroom like a thundercloud later that evening. Throwing himself on to the bed she was lying on, he proceeded to viciously rip off his boots and chuck them, one by one, into the corner. 

"Cloud, what's wrong?" Tifa ventured, after she'd given him a little time to work off his rage, putting the book she was reading down.

Cloud did not answer for about half a minute or so.

"I saw Aeris today."

There was an aggressive note to his voice, Tifa noted that readily.

"Did you? How is she? I haven't spoken to her properly since the other night. I've been meaning to."

"How is she?" Cloud was undressing rapidly. "I don't know, I don't know anything about her. What do I know, what did I know?"

"Now Cloud," Tifa said softly. "Tell me what's worrying you."

"Nothing's wrong, Tifa," he retorted sharply. "Let's just let it drop, shall we?"

Tifa shut her mouth and watched him slip into bed beside her, then began again.

"Cloud...why are you so angry?"

"Tifa, can we leave it?"

"No, we can't !" she replied firmly. "Cloud, can't you speak to me seriously about Aeris for once?"

"I don't know what you mean," Cloud returned sulkily. Tifa took in a breath before she spoke.

"Tell me how you feel about her."

To her dismay, Cloud became even more furious.

"Tifa, we've been through this before!"

"Cloud, please! I don't mind how you feel, please just tell me the truth!"

"I've told you truth, I love _you_, Tifa!"

"But you told me you love her too."

Cloud sighed heavily.

"Maybe I did, but what does it matter now? She's gone, I can't get her back. I can't love her anymore."

Tifa was quiet. She was taken aback by his outburst, she did not even know what to think about it.

"I miss the old Aeris," Cloud told her in low voice.

"So do I," Tifa replied, hoping to comfort him.

"Yes, but you can't imagine how it feels for me,." he sighed, then he looked up. "Tifa, it will pass in time. I think that it must just pass in time."

Tifa felt sorry to see his pain, even though what he had just said had hurt her too. Sitting up, she held his head between her hands and kissed him tenderly. When she pulled back from him, she saw the remorse on his face.

"Oh, Cloud," she told him, her voice wavering. "Can't you see my love for you?"

Yes; perhaps he could see it, but he did not tell her so. As he bent forwards and kissed her again, she thought of how she'd always love him, whatever happened and wherever he was. It had, in fact, always been that way. She clasped him to her, and from somewhere deep within her, no, deep within the heart of the Universe, something told her that they would not stop, that this would continue, that it was meant to be. Half-shocked, she wondered if Cloud too had heard that wonderful, reassuring call.

One look into his eyes told her that he had, and they lay back together, somehow fulfilling the prophecy of that unknown call. Tifa closed her eyes and waited, and when at last his hands smoothed over the warm contours of her body she shuddered with the knowledge that it was all coming into itself at last.

The world was made up of soft malleability, and where once this would have been an act of commonplace proportions, it was now sole and beautiful, a lost moment in never-ending time. It was always just this way, every time it happened, but each time it felt different, inspired, better than the time before. And when at last, his eager body melted into her welcoming one, they believed for once that no other event would be as magnificent and fulfilling as this one.

* * *

Cloud had awoken, and he felt surprised at the weakness of his own body. Again his mind gave way to anger, for he felt that in some way making love to Tifa had denied his feelings for Aerith. He had to purge his mind of the joy, ecstasy, raw pleasure - call it what you will - of the night before before he could get out of bed. Tifa, fast asleep beside him, did not awaken when he gently pulled her off him, did not notice him silently leave the room, and quietly shut the door behind him. 

The rain had lessened by the afternoon, and Cid had made up his mind that it was time to set of in the Highwind again. The doctor and his nurse bid them farewell, and watched as the glorious airship rose into the air and overhead. The others looked down on the waving figures below, the figures that became progressively tinier with height. At last, they disappeared all together.

Due to the hostile conditions, much of their time was spent under deck. Cloud was depressed; so was Tifa, and no one liked to talk about it. Things had been going so well not a week before, and the atmosphere was one of listless gloominess. Aerith looked uncomfortable most of the time, and eventually shut herself in her room for hours on end. There was, overall, the distinct feeling that everything was breaking up.

* * *

"I need a cigarette," Cid complained one evening when he, Barret, Reeve, Red, Vincent and Yuffie were sitting in the operation room by themselves. 

"I'll tell you what I need," Yuffie interrupted darkly. "Something to steal! I'm getting withdrawal symptoms!"

"You would." Cid scowled at her. "I tell you, Yuffie, you ought to sort your life out, otherwise your addiction to this stealin' business will get way out of hand."

"What, like your cigarettes?" Yuffie retorted acidly.

"Hey, I'm a married man, I got principles, you understand what I'm sayin'?" Cid was working himself into a rage now. "You ought to find yourself a man, that'll settle down."

"Shame the same can't be said about you, eh, Cid," Yuffie returned tartly. Cid was about to answer hotly when Barret cut in.

"Hey, hey, break it up you two!" They stopped and he took in a deep breath. "Look, we're all on edge, it's nothin'! Just break it up."

There was silence for a moment, then Cid spoke again.

"You know why everyone's stressed? It's that Aeris. She shouldn't have come back."

"I feel the same," Reeve agreed tensely. "Something's wrong. She's not the same."

"Of course she isn't," Red broke in. "Who knows what she went through? Who could understand the gravity of her feelings towards her life now?"

"Pain, suffering," Vincent cut in. "Like myself, utter pain and suffering. She is alone in the world, fighting only herself. Even I cannot comprehend it."

"Yes, but that's not just it!" Cid intervened. "She's breakin' up Cloud and Tifa! Can't she see that?"

"Perhaps she has," Barret said slowly. "Perhaps that's why she's locked herself in her room for so long." he sighed "I feel sorry for her. Such a cheerful young girl, who destroyed her life for the Planet. Now when I look at her - she's no more than a cold lump of stone. It's like her heart's gone."

"I remember when she used to stroke my nose, and how much I used hate it," Red murmured sadly. "Now I wish she'd do it again."

"Hey," Yuffie continued. "Do you remember how she always used to laugh and smile, no matter what? Even when Cloud used to offend her? I always used to admire her so much for being able to do that."

"Yes - but those days are gone," Reeve finished. "We're all gone. What's the use anymore? This journey has been nothing more than an unrealistic attempt to recapture the way it was. We've all lost the things that had brought us together."

"But what brought us together?" Yuffie asked.

After a brief silence, Vincent answered, but it was still no more than a question in itself.

"Fate?"

All they could do was shrug.

* * *

_Next: Cloud catches a glimpse of his past, and perhaps that of his future…_


	9. Reflections of the Future

**:: VIII :: Reflections of the Future**

The Highwind touched down just outside the City of the Ancients, and luckily the archaeologists had long since left the site, for the winter season had caused the crumbling capital of the Cetra to be too damp for digging and troweling. Piling out of the Highwind, they wandered into the centre of the city. Cloud saw that the visiting archaeologists had left the oaks that surrounded the underground city there, in order to keep the crystalline buildings intact.

Aeris had disappeared into this part of the city, presumably to commune with the spirits of her ancestors. The others set up their tents in the warmest place possible, gathering their supplies in from the Highwind. Barret set about phoning Elmyra and Marlene to get them to come along, and Cid got hold of Shera. Cloud no longer felt the old excitement of the prospect of their final meeting in his heart. Tifa seemed upset at his unwillingness to speak to her, but he did not care anymore. When Aeris returned, there was a calmer look on her face and her black eyes held a peaceful quality about them.

"Did you speak to them?" Vincent asked, and again Cloud, standing nearby, felt the jealousy seep into his heart.

"Yes," she answered lightly. "I spoke to them."

As she said the words, Cloud felt suddenly deadened. It was as though, even after hearing her voice after only two or three days, she had blown all the foundations away from him, and there was as little existence for him as there had been three years before. He was still furious with the fact that they were no longer the same, but now the fury had dwindled into a powerless force that had no grounding. He still loved her, and he was angry with that too. True, she wasn't that same girl, but how could he forget, how could he lose what they had shared? It was all so ridiculous, so old and antiquated, he'd felt it all before, and yet now he knew that if he did not turn away from her he would weep with it. The unfairness of losing it all had re-entered his soul, and the life he had believed he would live only for her was now just a dream, a pretence.

"Cloud." It was her voice, and though it should have felt like a comforting hand on his shoulder, instead it only seemed to perpetuate his inner turmoil. He turned to face her slowly, unable to accept the gulf between them. She stared up at him, a bottomless understanding in her eyes.

"We shall have to talk sometime," she finally stated, her voice quiet.

"About what?" he asked her. It was a question he'd genuinely worried about over time.

"Whatever matters. Fate. Destiny. Perhaps journeys and searches." Her voice was getting dangerously soft. "The meeting here. The meeting after."

Cloud stared at her. There it was again. All those old, even ancient words. He gritted his teeth. He wanted to shout at her, it seemed almost imperative to him that he should finally get through to her, and stop their evasive nonsense.

"If you want," he replied coolly, and that was that.

* * *

Tifa, having noticed this small by-play, decided to take matters into her own hands for a change. Standing up, she walked up towards Aeris, and took the arm of her one-time friend. Aeris showed little surprise. Her hand, it seemed to Tifa, was cold, almost icy; or more accurately, unreceptive. Still, she allowed Tifa to lead her to one of the small, derelict houses nearby and then, at last, they stood facing each other, assessing one another slowly.

"Aeris, we need to talk," Tifa finally said, her voice determined. The other said nothing. She stared back at Tifa, her eyes cold, and Tifa was briefly reminded of the motionless body she'd embraced not that long before.

"I need you to tell me about Cloud," Tifa continued after swallowing hard. "Tell me how you feel about him."

Aeris blinked, once, twice. There was little emotion on her face.

"Are you worried that I would feel for him, that I would steal him away from you, Tifa?"

"That's not what I asked you," Tifa continued impatiently. "Please, tell me Aeris. Do you love Cloud?"

Aeris lowered her eyelids, and seemed to be thinking carefully about what she should say.

"I understand that I did, once," she finally replied. "And that I can't anymore."

"Why not?"

"Because there are parts of me that say I must not love him."

Tifa shook her head.

"How can that be? How can one part of you deny what another feels?"

"It's not like that," Aeris replied placidly. "You'll never understand, Tifa. The feeling is indescribable and wicked."

"He still loves you," Tifa managed to breathe, her voice tight.

"Really?" her tone was one of utter sadness. "How can he love a monster like me? The one who tried to destroy him, Sephiroth - he's inside me."

Tifa looked at the friend she had lost, and felt sorry for her.

"Why did the Lifestream bring you back if you have to be so unhappy?" she spoke kindly. "It seems unfair to me that you were given such a burden on your shoulders."

Aeris smiled wryly.

"The ways of the gods are mysterious. It's true - I have often asked the same questions, Tifa."

"Still, being a monster doesn't mean that his love for you can just die away," Tifa reasoned slowly "Cloud can still love you."

"Why does it bother you so, Tifa?"

Tifa shook her head. She did not know the answer to that question.

"I don't know. Somehow, something drives me to think about you and him. Some sort of force makes me wonder. Maybe it's fate."

"Tifa," Aeris spoke gravely to the other. "Cloud will never leave you."

"Why not?"

"You answered your own question just a moment ago."

"I don't understand."

"Oh, Tifa..." Aeris was silent for a moment, and then the cold face suddenly broke and Tifa was amazed to see tears welling in the eyes of the girl opposite her. "Oh Tifa, I wish...I wish..."

The words were muffled, for Aeris began to weep uncontrollably, and her head buried itself between her two trembling hands. Tifa, distressed at her heart-rending sobs, drew her arms around the quivering body, astonished at the fragile smallness of the seemingly rigid figure.

"Oh, my poor Aeris...my poor Aeris...Tell me what's wrong..."

The tears did not stop, and when next her voice spoke, it was small and vulnerable.

"Tifa...I'm sorry...but now I know that I could never have been his."

"What do you mean?"

Aeris proceeded to tell her with weakened voice, and muffled though the words were Tifa managed to recognise what the other was telling her. She held back at first, her mind reeling in shock. Then she held the other girl tight close to her, and tried to absorb all the pain and suffering with her joy.

For now, she understood.

* * *

Cloud had, much to his regret later on, discovered Cid's copious hordes of alcohol in his tent, which had evidently been set-aside for the 'party'. He did not steal any of it, but that night, when everyone was gathered round the fire, and Cid and some of the others were drinking happily, Cloud swallowed a little more than his fair share.

It had been a while since he had got really, properly drunk. Cloud was not the type to hold his drink well, and his previous encounters with the paralytic state had not been pleasant ones. Now, nevertheless, he was in the mood to savour his drunkenness. He got into a brawl with Cid; was nearly sick, which was fine because he felt sick at heart anyway; sang in a loud and embarrassing voice; and was finally dragged away by a mortified Tifa at the end of it all.

"Cloud," she scolded him back in their tent. "can't you behave yourself? I can't understand what's got into you lately!"

"Oh, leave it out, Tifa." he answered rudely, flopping on to his bed and pulling the pillow over his head. "Let me die in peace."

"Cloud, you can't let things get to you." she continued to nag "I mean, look at you! Has drink solved your problems in any way?"

"No," he replied, his voice thick, " 'cos it's got you naggin' after me."

They proceeded to argue at great length, until Cloud, due to the haziness of his mind, realised that he was fighting a losing battle. After a few more minutes of futile wrangling, he was reduced to shouting simple obscenities at her, after which they said nothing more to each other, but sulked in sullen silence.

An hour or so passed, and Cloud, unable to contain himself an longer, left the tent and began to retch violently. He was sure, as he lay back down in his bed five minutes later, that Tifa was silently gloating at his just reward inside.

* * *

Not surprisingly, the next morning Cloud was inflicted with an alarming hangover, and remained in bed until about midday, brooding over his own folly. When at last he emerged, everyone chose to ignore him. He was at first hurt considerably by this, and then his feeling of injury gave way to resentment, which didn't do a bit of good considering that fact that he knew he deserved such maltreatment anyway. Thinking the whole world was against him, Cloud decided to walk away from his cold-shouldering friends and keep himself company instead.

It was not pleasant. Cid, Barret and Reeve gave him cold, dirty looks, while Tifa simply looked sorry for him. Cloud was suddenly inflamed with indescribable anger. Why should they be sorry for him? He didn't want their sympathy, he didn't want their pity. He didn't care if they thought him a fool or not, or whether they hated him either. And yet, on another level, he understood their contempt of him, because he was weak, he was still a puppet of Sephiroth's, and he was still as indecisive as he had been in those early days - those 'heady' early days, when he was young, rash and had no concept of a stable, beautiful future such as they had now. He stalked past them, kicking up stones and grit as he went. On and on, he did not stop, not even when he reached the oaks that led to the crystalline city. Knowing instinctively where the entrance was, he pulled the branches aside and stumbled through, making his way past the tree-line tunnel and down the glittering staircase.

It was as he was wandering through the solitary, shining city that his thoughts of bitter self-derision began to fade away somewhat. It may have been something in the atmosphere, but at any rate, his heated state of mind gave way to some measure of placidness. He was standing on the edge of that lake once again, and was gazing down into his own bright eyes on the surface of the luminous water. As he looked down at his reflection, he felt different somehow. It struck him of how little he looked in the mirror, of how afraid he was of seeing his own face. What he saw now did not immediately displease him. He was, he admitted, weak, depressive, moody, confused and battered inside; and yet his body exuded the sort of aura that would have created a different impression. He had the lean, well-toned physique of someone trained in SOLDIER, and, feeling modest, he decided he wasn't bad looking at all. But, in spite of the body he knew contained his mind, he did not feel it to be his at all. He had always imagined his body as a willing servant of Sephiroth's. And Sephiroth was still alive - if not in Aeris, then certainly in his poor, tormented mind. Cloud sighed. He had still not completely exorcised his demons.

He walked away from his reflection and up to the altar. It felt strange to stand there, after all that time. He knelt down, wandering what it would feel like to sit there and pray. After a while, the swimming peacefulness began to fill him up. He closed his eyes and gave into it. For once in a way, he felt happy. Some time passed - Cloud did not know how long, it could have been hours - when suddenly he was amazed to feel the unexpected and tender touch of a hand on his shoulder. He swung round in shock to stare at the person who had awakened him from his dream.

A woman was looking down on him, and the first he thing he noticed was that her pale blue eyes were kind, very kind, though there were fine, thin lines on the skin underneath them. Cloud stood up hastily. In a shock, he had realised that this woman was none other than his dead mother. He stood as still as a statue, dazed into a sort of surreal trance. Somewhere at the back of his mind, he knew that his mother was dead, gone - but here she was, she seemed substantial enough; and strangely, it felt as though he'd never spent a day away from her.

"Mother..." he stammered, hardly knowing what to say; but she was smiling up at him with love and warmth, just like she always had.

"Cloud, my dear son. My dear Cloud."

Her voice, soft though it was, held no ghostly qualities about it. It was instead rich with the old emotions Cloud had remembered in the gentle tones as a child, so vibrant, so comforting that he felt as though he would weep with joy at hearing it again.

"Yes, mother, it's me." he replied, his eyes filling, his mind awash with now newly clarified memories "Your son, Cloud."

"_My_ son." There was the intonation of wonderment in her voice "Yes, how much you've grown. So strong and handsome, and wiser too. You've changed."

"Yes, I have," he acknowledged, and there was a sting to his voice. He did not want to be reminded of the fact that he _had_ changed. He looked up into the gentle face of his mother and now he was eager. " Mother, why are you here? You're not meant to be here."

" I came to see you, Cloud."

"Why?"

"Because, my son," she spoke very quietly, "soon you will be coming to the end of it all."

He was genuinely surprised.

"Will I?"

She nodded softly. "Yes, dear Cloud."

He tried not to doubt her, though it was hard. Would there ever be an end to it? He wanted to embrace her, but he was oddly reminded of that dream long ago once again, and of crossing that unseen barrier. She seemed to understand, for she nodded almost gravely at him, and when he next looked at her, her face seemed remote, and distant.

"There are others to see you," she informed him gently; then, although he had felt that he should not touch her, she, however, reached out without hesitation, and touched his shoulder. "I'm proud of you, my son."

She began to fade somewhat, and he spread his arms out earnestly, suddenly awakened to the gravity of losing his mother again. Nonetheless, his struggles were futile, and then forgotten, for Cloud was suddenly inundated with an abrupt and inexplicable rush of touch, of smells and sights and colours.

He gasped and stumbled backwards, his hand going instinctively up to shield his eyes from the utter confusion that the world had turned to. He was aware of standing in some sort of swirling grey field, of being shrouded in mists that obscured his sight all round, of feeling lighter than air, lighter than the living. When his senses at last became accustomed to the unnatural surroundings, he saw that from some point in the hazy distance was emerging a small black shadow that was getting progressively larger as it walked towards Cloud at a moderate pace. Clouds stood rooted, entranced, for from the shadow was flowing a familiar and warm presence, one that Cloud could not place. At last the figure descended upon him, and he saw, in the ghostly shade, a face that he knew to be from his past. Cloud felt his eyes swim again, for from the grey eyes that were looking so earnestly at him, he realised that for the first time in twenty years he was staring into the insubstantial face of his father.

Cloud spread out his arms, wishing to greet that man who he had long-forgotten, who had long been gone from his life. He called out the unfamiliar word, hoping that at last he would be able to hear a reply.

"Father!"

The mouth opened, formed the answer, but no sound came out. The face was already fading, and passing back to the place it had come from. Cloud's heart lurched, for he knew that he would never see that face again.

The moment had passed, and Cloud was now alone. Almost immediately, another person was travelling rapidly towards him, and there was an aura of actions, of deeds done; of vigour and courage; of qualities that Cloud himself had once longed to possess. He knew at once who this spectre was, for the presence was so forthright, so uncomplicated that Cloud could not mistake it. A dark-haired man stood before him, his youthful features proud and defiant, features that nevertheless softened as they recognised Cloud.

"Zack." Cloud spoke half to himself, for he knew from the look on the other's face that no words would be exchanged between them. Zack smiled, a comradely grin that brought back to Cloud the old feelings of boyish friendship that they had once shared. Now, Cloud wondered whether Zack felt any sense of Cloud's betrayal of him - for Zack's had been the life that Cloud had so shamelessly made his own.

"Forgive me," he whispered, and the shade of the other reached out to touch him reassuringly on the shoulder. It was as the action was about to connect that Zack suddenly disappeared, and was replaced with a shadow of deepest black, one that was filling in the grey sky from the distance. Cloud shuddered, and his heart was flooded with fear. This shadow, though no more than black in substance and colour, Cloud knew to be none other than Sephiroth. He stood like a rock, petrified, hardly able to breathe, until, at last, the silhouette disappeared overhead without any sign of having acknowledged Cloud at all.

He gasped for air and looked again into the darkness. A girl, he saw, was walking towards him and he felt a sudden wave of indescribable happiness. She drew closer, and Cloud saw that from her bright green eyes was emanating that wonderful joy. He was shocked, for it dawned upon him that this beautiful, smiling girl, was none other than Aeris - but the old Aeris, the one that he had once loved. His heart began to sing with joy and when he understood that she was smiling because he was there, he wished and wished that he would not leave this place.

And then, a strange thing happened. Aeris was gone, and in her place was standing a young girl, one that could not have been more that could not have been more than three years old. Cloud bent down on to his knees, filled with awe and wonderment, though he did not know why. She stared back up at him, her innocent face shining with complete trust and love in her jade-coloured eyes. Cloud did not know why but this young girl looked so familiar to him that he could actually feel the weight of his love for her deep within not only his heart but in his soul as well. With a trembling hand, Cloud reached out to stroke her soft auburn hair, and surprisingly, she allowed him to do so. There _was_ no barrier here - Cloud felt that, in some way, this girl was not dead, but already somehow in the world of the living. Her tiny fingers clasped on to his hand, and Cloud felt the tears slip out of his eyes and down his cheeks.

"Who are you, little girl?" he asked softly.

She passed him one last smile.

Then, she was gone.

* * *

_Next: Cloud must finally make a decision between Tifa and Aeris…_


	10. Ultimate Purpose

**A/N:** You will probably find once again that this chapter makes references to my original FF7 novelisation, which may be slightly confusing. If this is so, please forgive me. I hope it's clear what happened between Cloud and Aeris before she was killed by Sephiroth. Also, I previously forgot to explain that it was Sephiroth's soul that the Lifestream used to bring Aeris back to life. Thus her character is changed, and there are several references to Sephiroth 'being inside her'.

Anyhow, I would also like to say a big thank you to those who have been following this story, and also a bigger thank you to those who have taken the time to review - your thoughts and opinions are greatly appreciated. :)

-oOo-****

* * *

**:: IX :: Ultimate Purpose**

Cloud returned back to the others, and this time, his mind was oddly at peace. His inner turmoil had not lessened, but somehow his encounter with the dead spirits had eased his pain a little. The smile of that young pretty child had stayed with him, and filled his soul with warmth and joy. He did not know what she was, or even, if she were not real, what she symbolised. For all that mattered to him now was that she had come to him, and shown him a strange, unfamiliar love that he had not known before.

The others, contemptuous as they felt towards him, seemed to notice his dreamy state, and guessed that something had happened to him. Tifa, in fact, looked a little relieved, and Cid looked suspicious. Aeris, Cloud noticed, passed him several long looks that he was at a loss to understand. Her dull black eyes strove vainly to catch his own, and when at last they did, they seemed to be speaking to him, to be trying to tell him the things he could not hear.

* * *

Dusk passed into night, and eventually everyone retired to their tents. Cloud got into bed, but he knew somehow that he would not sleep. His thoughts were so full that his mind could not get rid of them, and his eyes, though tired, refused to close. Tifa, sensing his wakefulness, quietly rolled over to face him, her arms closing round him. 

"Cloud?" she asked him expectantly, placing a gentle kiss on his chest.

"Not tonight, Tifa," he rebuked her, though not unkindly.

"Why not?" She did not sound offended, rather inquiring.

"Tonight I'm too deep in thought," he replied seriously.

Tifa sighed and rolled back over again. After a while, she fell asleep, and the soft sigh of her light breathing filled the tent. Cloud remained awake for many minutes after. From somewhere outside in the far distance, the distinct sound of thunder rolled. Cloud did not mind. It suited his mood somehow. He was trying to work out his feelings, the feelings of being led on this journey, of following the trail of an unresolved path to this place. The voices of the Cetra seemed to trickle through the canvas of the tent, like the murmuring of water.

'...sweet freedom

And the Promised Land.'

From where had the call come? From whom had this destiny been spoken? Was it that small girl? Had she been the one who had brought them all here again?

Cloud's mind jolted with the sudden revelation.

If so, for what purpose had they been brought here? What had been left unfinished?

He remembered Aeris' green eyes, and how black they were now. Aeris' eyes. She'd been looking at him earlier that evening, beseeching him with her stares. What had she been trying to tell him?

Cloud, without really thinking, got up and dressed. The crash of thunder sounded again, but Cloud did not heed it. Some tremendous force was dictating his movements now and he could not stop. Having pulled on his boots at last, he undid the zip of the tent and wandered out, closing the flap dazedly behind him.

He began to walk, without knowing where his legs were taking him. Past the other tents, past the derelict houses, towards the centre of the city. The thunder cracked into existence again, this time much closer, and, after a dramatic pause, it suddenly began to rain. Cloud's breathing became strained, and his gasps caught on the air as clouds of water vapour. In the distance, he could clearly see a figure walking, and he knew that it was this figure that he was meant to be following. He picked up his pace, and as he drew a little nearer, he realised somewhat beleagueredly that it was Aeris he was trailing. At the point of this realisation, she looked over her shoulder and straight at him. Her face set, she looked back and drifted into one of the conch-shell houses near the cluster of oak trees that led to the heart of the city.

Cloud felt mildly relieved, for he was wet and exhausted, and the prospect of shelter eased his whirling mind. On he walked, until he entered the tiny house at last. Mopping the moisture from his face, he looked around. This house was not as ravaged as the others, and unsurprisingly, it was here that the voices of the Cetra seemed to be at their strongest. In the centre of the room was standing Aeris, her hair damp and dripping at the ends, her hands clasped in front of her. Cloud was reminded of the moment when he had released her weightless body into the pellucid waters, and the thought caused him to shiver.

"I thought you might come." She spoke with a note of irony to her voice. He nodded weakly. He could not think of anything to say.

"You can come here," she told him, almost impatiently. He obeyed. His mind was full of fate, full of the things that had led him on this journey. If this was its culmination then he would not refuse anything that was put to him.

And so, he stood in front of her, and she was looking up at him, almost inspecting him with her now glittering dark eyes.

"Do you know why you're here?" she finally asked him, and he could feel her breath on his skin.

"I know," he replied softly, "but not exactly."

She nodded, and then her face became sad, and her head dropped.

"I wish...it didn't have to happen like this," she whispered, her voice hoarse.

"Did it have to?" he inquired, full of questions now. "Did we have to follow this path that was laid out for us?"

"Yes, I think so." She looked up again. "Does that...frighten you?"

He thought about it.

"A little, I suppose. But for most of my life I've been called to do things anyway."

She almost smiled.

"So. Here we are again." She sighed, and a little of the tension had been released, Cloud sensed. "Cloud," she began again, "have you ever thought about destiny? Have you ever thought that everything we do has some sort of special purpose?"

"Ever since we began this journey I have thought about it," Cloud admitted, his mind still hazy. He laughed a little. "At first, I didn't want to believe it. Destiny? It seems so surreal. But now, I think I understand. That in life, we are given choices, and that what we choose to do affects the ultimate purpose."

Her eyes, he noticed once again, were shining brightly.

"Perhaps you are right, Cloud." She paused momentarily, for the rumble of thunder sounded again. Then she glanced up at him, and resumed. "Cloud, why do you think that we two are here together?"

He did not think, he _could_ not think. He had been longing for this moment, for such a long time his whole life had been resting upon it.

"To love one another?"

"Is that a question, or a statement?"

He caught his breath, and for one mad moment he did not know.

"We are here to love one another," he said finally, with as much certainty as he could.

Another roll of thunder: she said nothing, but took his hand, and gently pressed it to her. Cloud held his breath, his mind reeling. Why not, why not? he thought. It was right - he'd professed it himself. She was waiting, waiting for him. Would he, or would he not?

Of course he would. It was inconceivable that he wouldn't. Because, of course, he had dreamed of having a second chance with her, of it not being too late after all. All vestiges of reality slipped away, all the last three years of his life - those he had spent with Tifa quietly became non-existent. He released his hand from hers, and let it touch the cold, soft dampness of her cheek. She gazed up at him, and it seemed to him that not a moment had been lost; that she was looking up at him the way she had used to, with that silent wonder in her eyes.

"I love you," he told her in a whisper, and he meant it.

She replied, her voice warm and alive.

"I love you too."

That was it, that was all he needed. He would not waste a minute longer. He kissed her hungrily, trying to make up for those long-lost years. His hands wandered the length of her body, and she sighed...and her arms, about him...he could not think, everything was too desperate, too fast, he was filled with her, filled with her love. It was like the first time, he had forgotten how it felt for them to be together like this.

And now they were on their knees, and his hands were on her still, he was trying to find his way into her, into her very soul. Find the way in, and no way out. They all had to make choices, and the choices they made would affect the ultimate purpose...because choices can't be undone - once you make them, there's no way out...

Cloud slowed, his mind thrown off track. She was still kissing him, and he was still kissing her back, but now, the action had no meaning. He suddenly realised how foolish and indecent it all seemed, and he dropped his hands, feeling ashamed of himself. Aeris realised immediately, for she pulled back, and looked at him expectantly.

"What's wrong?"

He looked down at his hands, and then to her. She was beautiful...and after all he had felt for her...everything that had happened...still, he felt ashamed.

"I can't do it," he replied guiltily.

"Why not?" she demanded, and there was a strangely determined tone to her voice.

"Because it's wrong."

"Why? Because we're different, because of Sephiroth inside of me, because you're with Tifa?" There was triumph, excitement on her face, and he hated it ; he was mad, furious with her.

"I don't know! I don't damn well know, I just know that I can't do it!"

He refused to look at her, and there was silence - except for the echo of the rain and thunder and lightning. After a while, she began to do up the buttons of her dress again casually, and he realised now how stupid he had been. His anger turned to bitterness, and he felt used, tricked, betrayed.

"You knew, didn't you," he told her, at last.

"Of course I knew," she replied candidly. He mulled over it.

"You don't love me," he accused her sullenly.

"Of course I love you."

"Then why are we here?" He was in despair now. "What is all this for?"

"You know the answer already. You said it yourself."

He reflected on it a moment. "That we make choices, and that what we choose affects the purpose." He looked at her again. "But I chose not to make love to you. What can that possibly mean?"

"You chose to leave me," she told him calmly, "and to stay with Tifa."

"Is that a good choice?"

"I believe it is."

"But why...?"

She shushed him, then quietly spoke.

"Dear Cloud, there is so much we have to talk about."

"I suppose there is," he replied dismally.

"I'm sorry," she said at last. "I wish it wasn't like this. But here I've wasted so much time on wishing."

He gazed at her face, and noted the sorrowful, whimsical look in her eyes.

"Aeris, if I was here to make a choice, then did I make the right choice? And what did I make the choice for? I don't understand."

"I don't really understand either," she replied wistfully. "But tonight, after what we almost did...I remember how it used to be."

Cloud said nothing. He felt sick inside himself, almost repulsed by the memories now. She ignored the look on his face.

"Do you remember that time? Do you remember how we knew, instinctively, that it would happen? Don't you think that that night we shared had some deeper purpose too?"

He looked up at her sharply, and she smiled at his sudden understanding.

"Yes. We chose to share our secret love for each other, and created something very special between us."

"What?" Cloud's mouth was dry. He was afraid now, and she was too. Her eyes were downcast and her hands were clasping and unclasping, in and out.

"That night," she began softly, "I knew something would happen, but I didn't know what. The voices of my dead ancestors told me. That I must leave you all for a while, and then I would awaken again through the new life within me." She paused, took in a breath, exhaled. "Yes. Inside me was a small life, and that was my saviour."

Cloud listened, and found it impossible to take in the words she was saying. Jumbled thoughts, memories and experiences were colliding in his brain, and then, finally, some sort of sense seemed to emerge from her softly spoken statement.

"What?!" he leaned forwards, took her shoulders, shook her hard " Aeris, is it true?!"

She did not look at him.

"The sword that Sephiroth pierced me with did not only take my life." She smiled with a hint of regret on her face. "The Cetra and the Planet wanted me to return to the world of the living in order that I may watch over the rest of mankind, but there was no way of doing this. They chose the dormant life of our child and breathed it into my lifeless body. That, and the immortal soul of Sephiroth is what brings me here today. You see, I'm not the real Aeris you knew, but an eternal puppet of the Planet. And in breathing our child's life into me, that child's soul was set free into the Lifestream, to pass into other living things. For that, I am grateful."

Cloud gripped on to her still, unable to speak. He thought, swimmingly, of the small, auburn-haired girl who'd appeared to him earlier in the day.

"Our child?" he whispered.

She did not reply. He needed no answer anyway.

* * *

It was later, and they sat close to each other against the cold wall of the house, and listened to the sound of the rain outside. 

"Aeris," Cloud began thoughtfully, "if my choice today was so important, what does it have to do with what you just told me?"

"You'll understand, in due time," she replied mysteriously.

"Do I have to wait?" he asked, troubled.

"It won't be long," she assured him, and he asked no more on the subject.

"I saw her today," he told her, with a sigh.

"Did you?"

"Yes, I did. She was beautiful, and I loved her, even though I didn't know who she was at the time."

Aeris did not answer, but her hand reached for his and held it tight.

"Is it all right for us to do this?" he questioned doubtfully.

"Yes."

"Then I wish I wouldn't have to let go." He turned to face her. "I really do love you."

"Really?" She looked mildly interested.

"Yes," he admitted. "Though the love I have for you has changed. I wish I could stay with you, and find out whether it would stand the test of time."

"You can do that," she told him, "until the day you die."

"I'll still love you then."

"You'll be doing an awful lot of loving then." she joked, then her face turned serious "Doesn't that frighten you, Cloud? That when you're gone, and your loving's all over, I'll still be here, while you pass on into the Lifestream? All your love will have been for nothing."

"No, I'm not afraid," he shook his head. "Because the old Aeris's soul is in the Lifestream, and I'll meet her there."

Aeris smiled up at him, the old smile that he knew so well.

"I really do love you too," she told him, and he knew it was true, at least, to a certain extent. He leaned forwards and kissed her softly, knowing it would be the last time. He thought of the quest, of now; of his daughter and the future. Questions still needed to be answered, but all would fall into place now. He was entering the future, and he was happy.

But for now, he was content to let sleep fill him up instead.

* * *

_Next: First steps towards closure for many, but will that include Aeris herself?_


	11. The Meeting Ended

**:: X :: The Meeting Ended**

Cloud awoke the next morning, his joints stiff, but his mind at peace. Aeris was beside him, in his arms, still asleep, breathing placidly. He was glad to see that she was still there with him, and as he looked into her dreaming face, he realised how fragile and delicate she seemed, just like she had used to. He held her a little tighter, knowing that his time was almost up, and stretched his worn muscles, trying not to jar her head. She, however, awakened anyway, and they both sat together for several minutes, wordless, simply holding each other.

"Elmyra will be coming tomorrow," he told her eventually, his voice sounding strange in the quiet. He had not wanted to spoil their togetherness with words, but he knew he must warn her soon.

"Mother is coming?" Her voice, still thick with sleep, seemed a little troubled.

"Yes," he nodded.

"Who asked her to come? You?"

"No. Barret did."

She looked up at him questioningly, and he hastened to explain things to her.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you before. Barret's going to propose to your mother. And I somehow think she's not going to refuse."

A wide smile began to light up her face.

"Mother and Barret...together? How wonderful!"

"Does that please you?"

"Of course - if she's happy, then I'm happy too." She sighed, and looked a little regretful. "So, Marlene will have a proper mama at last. Everyone will be happy again."

"Including you," he added. "Elmyra will be overjoyed to see you again."

"I daresay she will," Aeris remarked, her brow furrowed in thought. "It's been such a long, long time. I'd forgotten what it feels like to be in the embrace of a mother, to feel the eternal love of a mother. That's strange, isn't it."

"No, not really. Sometimes, I forget too." He sneezed, and she laughed lightly at him.

"It's a pity we got caught in the rain last night. Now you'll be in for a cold."

"Then we'd better go back and catch some warmth before we freeze to death in this hell-hole."

"All right," she agreed, and they both stood up. For a moment they looked at each other, considering how they should end this last parting of theirs. Her hand reached out to touch his own, and then briefly; they saw in each other's eyes that the feelings that were once there had changed once more. She dropped her hand, and after a moment, smiled softly again.

"Well then," she began. "I suppose it's time to go."

They wandered back towards the camp, and soon the others came into sight. Tifa was standing on the edge of the encampment, and the look on her face was one of expectancy as they approached her.

"Did it happen?" she asked of Aeris, her voice taut.

"Yes. It's all right, Tifa. Everything turned out fine."

Tifa took in a breath of utter relief, and Cloud thought that there was a strangely thankful look on her face. He had no time to think about it though, for Tifa threw herself into his arms and held him tight.

"I'm so glad, Cloud!"

He did not know why she was so glad, nor why she appeared to know about what had happened the night before. Aeris, however, laid a hand on his shoulder for a moment, then walked down to meet Vincent before answering any questions he might have asked her.

Cloud followed her with his eyes until she was gone, and then put his arms around Tifa, and held her closely to him.

* * *

The next morning, when everyone had just finished eating breakfast, a helicopter-taxi touched down just outside the ancient city. Cid had been particularly jittery, as had Barret.

"It looks like the first of the visitors are coming," Red observed with interest as the helicopter finally rose into the air and hovered away.

"Who is it?" Cid demanded, standing up.

"I hope it's Elmyra and Marlene," Barret added, looking out over into the distance. Aeris looked troubled at his words, and Cloud noticed that she was trembling.

"Are they really coming now?" she asked apprehensively.

"Yeah." Barret looked excited. "Isn't it great? You'll be able to see your mother again, Aeris."

"Yes, that's true," she grinned at him. "Congratulations, Barret. I know you'll make my mother happy."

Barret looked shocked.

"Who told you? Cloud?"

"Yes."

Barret glared at him. "It was meant to be a surprise, Cloud. You killjoy."

"Sorry," Cloud shrugged, and Barret scowled at him.

* * *

It was, however, Shera who had been dropped off from the helicopter, and was approaching them from the horizon. As her figure became clearer, everyone realised that there seemed to be a rather hefty bundle in her arms. Cid, too, noticed, and his mouth dropped wide open.

"Well, Cid," Barret said slyly, nudging the man next to him hard. "Aren't you going to welcome her?"

"Her?!" Cid cried, amazement in his voice. "Don't you mean them?!"

He raced up the hill leaving the other's grinning behind. It was not long before he had returned with a beaming Shera, and the rest of the group had gathered round to look at the newest additions to their little family.

"Shera," Cid was rebuking her, "you should have told me! I would have come round to see you through the birth straight away!"

"Oh, never mind," Shera replied placidly. "I didn't want to worry you in the middle of your big adventure."

"Worry me!" Cid repeated, rolling his eyes and tutting.

"Why are you so up-tight Cid?" Reeve questioned him. "I thought you'd be happy."

"I _am_ happy," Cid replied, looking a bit bemused. "But I wasn't expecting her to have twins!"

"Twins!" Tifa looked delighted "Oh, let me see!"

Shera pulled back the white blanket she was cradling to reveal two healthy, perfectly identical yet bewildered looking boys.

"Oh, how sweet!" Tifa cried.

"Yes, they look like their father." Aeris remarked with a small smile.

"Hmm, they do you know." Cloud agreed, looking from father to sons. "Except for the wrinkles of course."

"Hey, don't push your luck," Cid glared at him, then turned to the two gurgling babies and tickled them. "Hey you two, it's your old man. And I can tell from the look in your eyes that you're gonna be two great aviators."

The two boys stared up at him with wide, timorous eyes, and then the next moment they were in tears.

"Oh Cid." Shera cried, rocking the twins gently in her arms. "Look at what you've done now!"

"What did I do wrong?" he asked, looking injured.

"I think it was that big, ugly face of yours," Barret joked, and everyone tried to stop laughing, though unsuccessfully.

* * *

No one saw much of Cid and his family for the rest of the day, though it was taken for granted that Cid and his wife were fighting over suitable names for their twin boys. It was near evening time when another helicopter landed nearby the site.

"It's Elmyra and Marlene!" Barret exclaimed, and before anyone could stop him, he had run down to where his daughter and wife-to-be were waiting. It was several minutes before the three reappeared, and everyone had wondered what had took them so long. When at last they returned, everyone greeted the girls with vigour.

"Well, Barret," Cloud began slyly. "How about it?"

"I already did it," the older man replied, looking more than just a little pleased with himself. "Back there in private, where none of you jokers were there to cheer me on."

"Barret, I never knew you could be so sly!" Cid remarked.

"Elmyra," Tifa interrupted eagerly, "let's see the ring."

Elmyra obligingly held out her hand, revealing a large diamond ring.

"It's beautiful," Tifa breathed in awe. "Cloud, why don't you buy me one?"

Cloud ignored the question and said nothing, but conceded a blush.

"This is cause for a double celebration!" Cid cried. "No, a triple celebration! Where did I hide my whiskey bottles!"

"Cid!" Shera shot him a warning glare, and he stared at her meekly.

"Well, we _are_ here to have a party..."

While everyone was reproaching the unfortunate Cid, Elmyra turned to Cloud.

"Well? Did you purge yourself of the demons my daughter caused you?"

Cloud was temporarily in a state of shock. He'd forgotten completely about Aeris for some strange reason. On closer inspection, he realised that she was not in the group or anywhere in sight.

"Elmyra, there's something I have to tell you," Cloud stopped and he suddenly realised how hard this was going to be. "Elmyra...Aeris is alive."

Elmyra's face went white.

"Aeris...alive?" She shook her head. "You're lying to me! How can it be true?!"

"I'm not lying. It's too long to explain. Perhaps it would be better if you heard things from Aeris herself." He looked about. "But she doesn't seem to be here."

He turned to walk back to the camp to find her, but Elmyra stopped him.

"Cloud...?"

Cloud looked into her eyes, and saw the painful questions that lay beneath them. Elmyra was as afraid as he had once been, afraid of remembering, of being faced with the love that they had once had for the girl. He tried to comfort her by taking her hand.

"Elmyra...I once loved your daughter." He did not know what else to say, and did not dare to look into her eyes again. Letting go of her hand, he walked back to camp, to bring Aeris back to her mother again.

* * *

She was in her tent, and she was packing her small bundle of possessions quite methodically. She did not look up as Cloud approached.

"Aeris, what are you doing?!" he began in shock.

"Packing," she answered his question simply.

"But why?" he continued, hardly able to speak. "Aeris, your mother's here."

"I know," she answered again, her voice still quite casual.

"Then why this?"

She did not reply until she had finished her work, then she slowly stood up and faced him.

"Cloud, do you still not understand?"

He stared at her for a moment, then he hung his head. He knew, he understood, and in his heart he did not want to accept it. She knew his thoughts and spoke kindly to him.

"It's better if she doesn't know I was here, Cloud." She sighed. "I don't belong here, I don't belong to mothers and families and friends and lovers."

"She knows you're here," he replied regretfully.

"Then don't tell her that I'm going." She smiled sorrowfully up at him, then turned to walk past him. He, however, grasped her arm tightly, and she looked at him in surprise.

"Don't try to stop me Cloud!"

"No!" he stopped her before she could speak anymore. "I can't bear it, Aeris. I can't bear to know that you're in this world, living, but not loving, no heart, no soul! Aeris, please go back! Go back to your mother!"

"I can't," she said, this time more softer. "The human world is not for me."

"But you can't live like that!" he persisted, amazed to feel tears in his eyes. "Aeris, I can release you."

"Can you?" her voice was wary.

"Yes, if you want it." He took in a shaky breath. "Aeris, I'd rather see you dead than the way you are now."

"Dead? Are you saying that you would kill me and release my soul into the Lifestream?"

"Yes," he answered without a second thought. She smiled softly at him.

"Cloud, I _have_ no soul. My soul passed long ago into the Lifestream. I am a puppet of the Planet, I told you that. Death would prevent me from carrying out the job set out for me. Forget about me, Cloud."

He was weeping now, he could not help himself from doing so.

"Aeris, how can I forget, when I love? Aeris, I can't."

She stopped, and her fingers gently touched his face.

"Cloud, we've met each other. Now wait to meet her in the Lifestream."

Yes, he would have to wait now, to pass his life in this eternal waiting. It was too painful to think about it, and yet he knew, in time the pain would pass. He embraced her, thinking over their past, the things that they had shared.

"Goodbye, Aeris."

She let go of him, passed a watery smile, then turned to go. He trailed her for a while, then stopped and watched her travel, slowly, up towards the ridge that led to Corral Valley.

"Cloud!" The others had seen him standing there alone, and had gone to see if her had found her.

"Cloud?" Tifa was beside him. "Did you find her?"

He said nothing. He knew that if he attempted to speak, nothing he said would make sense at all. He stared up at the solitary figure in the distance, and felt his eyes fill. He understood that she was gone and that he was never meant to search for her again for as long as he lived. His life, he realised now, would be free of the past that had haunted him, free of her and Sephiroth and the questions that had tortured his mind. How and why he did not know, but the cycle of life would continue - and at last for him his own life would pass, and he would return to the Lifestream and meet her there. It had begun to snow and the soft ice crystals gently flitted downwards, deliciously icy cool, like the cold lump in Cloud's own heart.

"She's going," he whispered. Tifa looked up into his troubled eyes, and though she recognised the pain in them, she felt happy inside.

"No," she told him tenderly. "She's not going."

He gazed down on her, his look questioning.

"The life she gave up and the dead life inside her went away, but their souls passed into the Lifestream," Tifa explained softly. "They'll live again, Aeris told me that. They'll live again in the life of another." She took Cloud's hand and gently pressed it to her stomach. "Aeris gave me a very special gift before she left. She gave _us_ a very special gift."

Cloud's eyes widened.

"You mean...?"

"Yes, Cloud," Tifa nodded. "She chose me to carry the life that went."

Cloud stared at her, speechless. That girl, he thought, had she been a child of the future, as well as the past...?

"Look!" Marlene's voice had interrupted them. "There's the flower lady!"

Elmyra looked up, and saw the slowly receding figure on the hilltop. For a moment, her face was still - shocked, surprised, amazed - and then her mouth opened, and let out a loud cry that echoed all about the frosty city.

"Aeris! My Aeris!"

Before anyone could stop her, she had begun to race up the hill, almost tripping over the scatterings of grain and stone on the ground, still screaming at the top of her voice.

"Aeris! Aeris! Stop, turn back!"

For a moment, Aeris stopped - then with regret on her face, she quietly swivelled round and disappeared over the hill.

"Aeris, no!"

Elmyra was still running, her arms outstretched, but Barret, sensing that Aeris' fate was to disappear at last, ran forwards and stopped her. Elmyra struggled against him at first, then she fell, weeping into his arms.

"Barret...!"

"Elmyra," she comforted her gently. "Let her go."

"I know I must!" she sobbed into his chest. "But that was Aeris, Barret. That was my daughter!"

* * *

_Next: Nine months later…_


	12. Epilogue

**:: Epilogue ::**

Nine months and two weddings later, the village of Nibelheim was freshly awash with eager and insistent visitors. The Highwind had dropped off Cid and Barret's families, Vincent, Red, Reeve and Yuffie, and the group had excitedly walked up to the house Cloud and Tifa shared amid a crowd of gawping locals.

Cloud greeted them all in a flustered state.

"Hello, Cloud," said Cid, easily. "Happy days?"

"Shut up, Cid and sit down," he ordered the other. "You know well enough that I'm at my wits end!"

Everyone grinned. Cloud was in a state, with dark rings under his eyes, and his hair amok.

"So," Yuffie began, conversationally, "I'm going to be an auntie at last, Cloud."

"Give me a break, Yuffie, I could do without the sarcastic jokes." He slumped down into a chair and dropped his head into his hands. "Do you know how long they've kept her in there? Seven hours! Seven long, bloody hours! That doctor from Mideel came, and said it would be all right...and then Tifa started screaming, and they pushed me out...and I said..."

"Hey, calm it, lover boy." Cid shushed him. "So Tifa's already in labour? Did we come too late?"

Cloud looked confused.

"Labour...?"

His question was not answered, however, for the doctor suddenly emerged from the bedroom and passed Cloud a broad grin as he spoke.

"It's all right, Cloud. You wife's just had a lovely little..."

"Wait!" Cloud interrupted, standing up in the midst of the sudden flurry in the room. "Don't tell me! I want to find out for myself!"

There was a general stampede to the bedroom upstairs, and then Cloud led the crowd into the room with a flourish. Tifa was inside, on the bed, cradling a small bundle in her arms. Her face looked tired, but happy. She smiled as everyone entered.

"Cloud," she greeted as calmly as ever. "You're a father! Say hello to our new precious little one."

Cloud, hardly able to walk, moved forwards on to the one knee beside his wife and received the tiny load. He found himself staring into two precocious jade-coloured eyes, warm with unconditional, newborn love.

"It's a girl," Tifa told him in a low voice, but he had known that already. With a trembling hand, he gently stroked the soft fur of auburn hair on her head. He smiled.

"Hello, Aeris," he whispered.

* * *

Five hundred summers had passed since then, and Nanaki was now in the winter of his life. Many years had passed since he had raised his last cub, and since the last of his friends had gone. For now Nanaki was old, and white had touched the scarlet fur at his chest. He had watched his friends and their descendants die around him for the past five centuries, and now, he knew that soon it would be his turn too. 

He sat now on the cliff that rose against the old ruins of Midgar to the south, and nuzzled the cubs of his cubs at his feet. The seagulls were cawing above, trying to race to their nests in the towering metal structure that had once been the Shinra Building.

"Grandfather," one of the pups growled to Nanaki as they looked down on the ancient ruins. "Were you really alive when the Shinra Ruins were standing?"

"Yes, I was," he replied. The sea level had long since risen, and the landscape around them was a mishmash of swamps and marshland. "Midgar was the biggest city in the world."

"Bigger than our home in Cosmo Canyon?" another cub voiced in wonder.

"Of course," Nanaki nodded. "There used to be a town, over there in the north-east, called Kalm. Now it's all under water."

"Why isn't Cosmo Canyon underwater?" another youngster asked.

"Because we're lucky enough to live on high ground, little ones," he answered smilingly. "Now before we go back to the shelter, would you like me to tell you a story?"

"Yes!" one and all enthused together. "Tell us about the evil Hojo and his experiments!"

"Well..." Nanaki frowned. He did not find this particular story one of the most enjoyable ones. He was about to give in and retell the whole anecdote for the fiftieth time when all of a sudden a voice hailed them from nearby.

"Good morning!"

Nanaki and the cubs whirled round. A young woman with long, wavy auburn hair and black eyes was standing nearby, a basket of water flowers in her hands. Nanaki smiled, for this was a friend that had not been lost throughout the years.

"Good morning."

The cubs all followed suit.

"Good morning, Holy One!"

The girl moved forwards, a warm smile on her soft pink lips.

"Well, Nanaki," she began after a pause. "It's been a long time, hasn't it. You have grey hair now, old friend."

"You never change," he remarked, looking at the girl up and down. "You still look as beautiful as ever."

"Well, I did change once," she reminded him wryly, then she turned to the eager young pups that had crowded round beside her. "And how are my little ones then?"

"Very well, Holy One!" they greeted in unison. Nanaki lifted an eyebrow.

"You've met our small troubles, I see," he growled.

"Yes. I met them last year when I was visiting their parents," the other nodded. "They've grown a lot since then."

Nanaki nodded his agreement with a certain irony. In his opinion the older they grew, the more trouble they became.

"I was just going to tell the young ones here a story," he said, changing the subject.

"Oh?" The girl's eyes were sparkling. "And what story might that be?"

"Hojo and his evil, primitive experiments!" the cubs chimed in together.

The girl began to laugh.

"Well, _I_ have a story to tell about that one!" She glanced at Nanaki slyly. "Your grandfather there was put in a cage with me, and Hojo ordered us to fight to the death!"

"Which one of you won?" one asked, with wide eyes.

"Well, we're both alive and well, so obviously neither of us won."

"I don't get it," another complained, and then they dwelled no more on the matter. "Well, Holy One, tell us another story."

"Only if you promise not to call me 'Holy One' in the future," the girl frowned almost sulkily. "I can't think what possessed people to suddenly call me by that ridiculous name."

"Because you're their protector," Nanaki cut in, in his wizened voice. "Because you're their guardian angel."

"Oh yes," the girl remarked sarcastically. "Well, young cubs, what story would you like me to tell?"

"We want to hear about all of them - Cid the mad inventor, and Yuffie the thief, Tifa the bar girl, and Aeris the flower girl - Barret the eco-warrior, and Red XIII the lion, and Cait Sith the toy-cat and Vincent the vampire..."

The girl raised her eyebrows.

"What wild retellings have you been feeding these young ones, Nanaki?" she questioned, her tone matronly. Nanaki shrugged playfully. He wasn't feeling as old as he was. The cubs continued.

"...and the greatest man that ever lived on this earth, the great hero, Cloud!"

"Ah." The cubs were surprised to see a strangely wistful look on the Holy One's face as she spoke. "Now Cloud is one hero I remember particularly well."

"You knew the legendary hero, Cloud?!" they all gasped. "That can't be true!"

"Oh, and why not?" she looked down on them smilingly.

"Because you're so young and pretty! Cloud and his friends died nearly five hundred years ago!"

"Oh, did they now?" The Holy One's face was a trifle testy. "I'll have you know that at least two of them are still alive."

The cubs were adamant that she was not telling the truth.

"But that's impossible, no one can live that long! You're lying!"

"I'll have you know that the Holy One never lies," the girl replied, her eyes twinkling.

"No, she doesn't," Nanaki told the pups seriously. "Well now 'Holy One'. Why don't we settle down and listen to the story of Cloud and his friends?"

The Holy One dipped her hand into her basket and brought a blue forget-me-not playfully to her lips. Only in her eyes did any sign of her timeless wisdom shine through on her youthful face as she proceeded to tell her story to the eager cubs "Well, I _have_ got a story to tell about Cloud and the others," she began slowly. "It begins with a lady, who sits at the sill of her window in the snowy fields up north..."

-TO BE CONTINUED...-

* * *

**A final note...:** So I finally got this up. Yes, yes, I know, it was a month overdue, but I was in Hong Kong and didn't have access to any of my files. And besides, I was having too much fun. ;) And for those who were confused about the last line there, it was supposed to have particular resonance because it was the first line of my FF7 novelization, which starts with Ifalna and Dr. Gast living in Icicle Inn. 

I would like to say a huge thank you to those of you that have read this story, and particularly to those who have left their comments and criticisms. They were very much appreciated and even though this story was written some years ago, it was great to hear what you all thought of it. Special thanks to Wolfwood, who's stuck with me from the beginning and reviewed throughout (you rule! ), and to Tacofoolio - your comments were most insightful. To everyone else, many thanks! -

And last, but not least, a sequel is soon to be up - watch this space for _'Coming Full-Circle'_... :)


End file.
